The Death Card
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: It's hard to maintain a relationship if you work at the BAU. You're always gone and the cases are never easy. One of Rossi's wives found out the hard way. But she was really good at keeping her pregnancy a sercret from her ex. Part 1 of Tarot Series.
1. Prologue

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: A look into one of Rossi's ex-wives reveals a big surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created for the purpose of CBS's show Criminal Minds. So sad… I do, however, own Rori and her friends, so that should be good…right?

0o0o0o0

Prologue:

Christine Rossi liked to think of herself as a good person. She was polite to people when having a conversation, even if she disagreed with their personal beliefs. She was an Irish-American, and was raised Catholic, even if she didn't go to church on a weekly basis. She went when she really needed to, but found that the comfort of at-home prayer to be more relaxing than that of a church atmosphere. She had long black hair that fell in slight ringlets, and piercing blue eyes that she used every time she stepped foot in a court room.

She liked her coffee black, and she almost always doused the caffeinated beverage with spoonfuls of sugar before she would even put the hot liquid in her mouth. It was at a coffee shop that she had met her first and only husband.

She had married David Rossi believing that the love that she felt for him could surpass any obstacle that would come the couple's way. However, like most of the wives who had a husband in the FBI, she dreaded that day she would get the call. The phone call that told her that David had died in the line of duty.

She never wanted to get that call, and that was the reason she found herself in an expensive law firm. She and her husband were seated in a conveniently soundproof conference room looking at each other. Christine kept her poker face in place, as David sat confused, and just a tad angry.

"Why can't we just work this out?" Dave asked suddenly. He wasn't about to let his second marriage fall apart like the first one did.

Christine wasn't going to work anything out. She couldn't do it anymore, and she had tried to explain this to Dave. "Dave, I can't be the wife of a man who chases serial killers and rapists," Christine stated with an angry sigh. "I'm not strong enough to stomach the thought of being a widow this early in life. I'm sorry, Dave," she said looking at her hands. "I'm not asking for anything, I just want a divorce, and then I'm going to move to California."

"I can go into early retirement," Dave said. This was the last chance to stop Christine from walking out on him.

"I was offered a partnership at a really good firm. I'm taking it." Christine said. "Dave, I hate to admit it, but you belong at the FBI as a profiler. You're probably the best the FBI has seen in a long time. However, I can't be the wife of the best. I really wish I could be, but I can't. I can't sit at home wondering if you're going to come back to me," she had started to cry. She quickly wiped her tears away with a flick of her finger, and looked at him. "Please just sign the damn papers."

Dave shook his head and grabbed a pen off the table. He couldn't believe that he was getting another divorce. Maybe he should throw all thoughts of being married away. His soon to be ex-wife's lawyer slid the life changing document across the table. Dave flipped through the pages and looked at the last page somberly. As he began to sign, Christine stood up and left the room.

When Christine's lawyer left the room Dave turned in his seat to look at his friend and representation. "I don't get it. A month ago, we were good, great in fact. I thought she was happy. I was happy."

"Yeah, and three weeks ago you dodged yet another bullet from one of those criminals you chase," his lawyer pointed out. Dave called him in two days after that when Christine had served him with divorce papers.

Dave sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Thank you, Mason."

"No problem, Dave. Take care," Mason smiled as he closed up his briefcase.

Dave left the conference room and watched Christine's elevator doors close. It would be the last time he saw her.

0o0o0o0

Christine sat in her doctor's office. The stress of the divorce had caught up to her and she was starting to feel sick. She was looking around when her doctor came in.

"Well Mrs. Rossi-"

"Miss Morre. My divorce was finalized today."

The doctor looked at his papers once more and nodded. "You might want to talk to your ex then. It isn't stress that's making you sick. You're pregnant, I'd say about six weeks."

"Excuse me?" Christine asked slowly. _That's not possible. Six weeks ago we didn't… date night. _She sighed as she realized that it was entirely probable for her to be pregnant. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the doctor laughed. "You're most certainly pregnant. Congrats."

"Thank you," Christine said after a moment. She blew her bangs out of the way. "I can go now?"

"Yes, I want you to get some prenatal vitamins. Have a good day, Christine."

Christine left the clinic and found her much younger sister, Kate, waiting in the parking lot. Like Christine, Kate had the same black hair and blue eyes. "So, what's the verdict?" Kate asked laughing at her own humor. It was always fun to remind Christine that she was a lawyer with simple cliché statements.

Christine sat down in the passenger seat tiredly. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Kate asked. After a minute she shook her head and sunk back into her seat. "Holy shit sis, you have to tell Dave."

"That's the last thing I'm going to do. I don't want him trying to make something work that will never work. I'm going to California just like I planned. As long as I'm alive, I'm not telling David, and neither are you."

"But he's the baby's father," Kate argued. She didn't feel comfortable with this. A part of her wanted to run to the Academy and tell her brother-in-law. Well, ex-brother-in-law.

"I don't care," Christine stated angrily. She hated how her sister tended to be the one who would call her on her action. This time Kate's plea wasn't reaching her. She was going to keep this secret, even if it killed her. "I'm not telling him. I'll raise this child on my own if I have to."

"You don't have to do that," Kate sighed as she turned the key in the ignition. "You have friends in California. A couple of college professors, right?" she asked.

Christine nodded. She had gone to college with them, and they moved across the country as soon as they graduated. "I have to get some prenatal vitamins."

Kate nodded. "Okay," she said. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all," the younger sibling stated as she shook her head.

Christine crossed her arms and looked out the window. "You don't have to."


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Disclaimer:

0o0o0o0

Chapter One:

"Is this really necessary?" A teenager of seventeen asked her aunt as they walked quickly towards the FBI Academy. She was five foot six, with long black hair and striking green eyes. She was dressed casually in a pair of jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and a black graphic t-shirt. Large bass headphones hung off of her neck and were connected to an iPhone that stuck out of her pocket. A black messenger bag hung off of her shoulder and smacked against her legs as she quickly tried to keep up with her aunt's quick footsteps.

Her aunt stopped to look at the teen and sighed. "Rori, he's your dad," she stated tiredly. She had been trying to put this plan into action for two weeks, but the stubborn teenager was digging her heels into the ground and wouldn't leave the house.

"But, Aunt Kate, my mom didn't even want him to know I existed," the girl reminded her aunt for the sixteenth time in three days.

"Yeah, well, I'm not your mom," Kate said as they started walking again. She really needed to get this done while she had the courage to tell him. If she didn't do this today then she never would. "Besides, I can't take you to Italy with me, and I refuse to let you stay in a dorm."

The young adult stopped walking and looked at the older woman in front of her. Kate was in her late thirties. There had been a large age gap between Kate and Rori's mother, Christine. "Kate, you can't just walk into the BAU and into his office. What are you going to say? 'Hey Dave, I know we haven't spoken for eighteen years, but there are some important things I need to tell you. My older sister died two years ago with a big secret, and here she is! Tada, you have a daughter, she's seventeen, so here you go.' Come on Kate, he'll think you're on crack or some other drug. I don't know about you, but I would prefer not to be escorted out of the FBI Academy."

Kate looked around and sure enough people were starting to stare. "Rori, don't do this right now. Come on," she ordered

Rori looked around and spotted a bench about ten feet away. She pulled her headphones on and planted herself on the wooden bench. "Have fun," she said.

Kate walked over to her niece and placed her hand on her hips as she tried to look intimidating. "Rori Morre, get your ass up right now. You're coming into the BAU with me."

Rori looked up at her aunt unfazed. "Can't hear you. Have you changed your mind about letting me stay in a dorm?" Her tone was playful, but a frown started to form. "What if he doesn't want me? Did you ever think about that?"

Kate sighed; she was reaching her boiling point with the teenager, and now she had put her niece in a depressed mood. "Fine," she blew out a slow breath. "Don't you dare leave this bench. I mean it!" Kate pointed a straight finger at Rori's nose to make sure she understood. Rori wasn't listening to music, so she knew that the teen could hear her.

"No promises," Rori sang out as she pulled out six wooden pieces from her bag and started working on the popular wooden puzzle.

0o0o0o0

Dr. Reid was about to walk into the Academy when he found a teenager sitting cross-legged on a bench pulling apart and putting back together a simple star puzzle. He smiled when he remembered the story that Prentiss had told him. The teenager looked up at the young doctor and smiled gently. She pulled her large headphones off and set the puzzle down next to her. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," Reid responded. He gestured to the completed wooden puzzle next to her. "You figured out the star puzzle."

The girl looked at the wooden star and shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not the first time I've done it. I left my travel chess set at a friend's, so I brought this along to keep my hands busy while I thought about some things."

"You like chess?" Reid asked a little surprised. Not many people her age played chess. He knew a few teenage boys who played, but they participated in competitions.

The girl nodded. "Mostly because it involves strategy and meticulous planning."

"I keep a board in a drawer at my desk," Reid nodded. He liked to spend his lunch hour mindlessly playing on of his games. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No, my aunt went to go talk to Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi," the teen answered looking around. The Academy grounds were filled with lush green grass, and wandering students.

Reid shifted slightly. "Do you want to come into the BAU? My desk is in the same area as Agent Rossi's office. It's a little hot out here don't you think?" Reid explained. The news this morning said that it would be hot and humid. It was the beginning of July and most people couldn't stand the humidity here.

"What's your name?" the teen asked. She wasn't about to be escorted into a federal building by a man who at this point was nameless.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Reid answered. He didn't know why he hadn't given his name in the first place. After all she was a teenager. She probably had a mother who told her not to talk to strangers or something like that.

"Rori Morre," Rori smiled. "So, you're not a medical doctor. What is your Ph.D. in?" she asked. There was no way he could be a medical doctor. He looked like a teacher's aide.

"Chemistry, Mathematics, and Engineering," Reid listed as he had many time before.

"Wow," Rori whistled. She only knew two people with . and they lived in California. They were friends of her mother. "I start at Georgetown in the fall," she said trying to earn some points with the doctor. Georgetown was a private school, and she had worked hard to get into it.

Reid nodded. Georgetown was a good school. He found this conversation easy. Schools were something he was familiar with. He searched high and low to find out what school he wanted to go to. He finally settled on Caltech. "Do you know what you might major in?" he asked.

Rori stood up and dusted her shorts off. "Maybe psychology and sociology. I'm not all that sure yet," she said as she slipped the star puzzle into her bag. The two began walking towards the entrance and Rori began to feel a little nervous. The building was tall and intimidating and knowing that some of the greatest criminal profilers were inside was enough to make the teen curl up in a small ball.

"What do you want to do?" Reid asked. Counselors had asked him that many times before.

Rori looked up as she thought about it. "Um… well I always imagined myself being a clinical psychiatrist. Then I found out about profiling and the BAU," she answered. She wasn't about to tell him how she came to find out about profiling. Not many thirteen-year-olds picked up books on serial killers.

"You want to work here?" Reid asked.

Rori nodded slightly as she interlocked her fingers behind her back. A small smile played on her lips. "Maybe, I guess I kind of look at profiling as if it was a superpower. You can get into the head of a criminal, and that's kind of cool. When I was little I wanted to be just like Wonder Woman. Tough, smart, and able to take care of herself. I guess it's childhood whimsy."

Reid nodded. He could kind of understand that. "And a clinical psychiatrist?" Not many people went into college thinking that they would work with mental patients unless there was some personal reason for it. Reid picked up a visitors pass from the front desk before handing it over to Rori. Rori clipped it onto her shoulder bag and followed the agent to the elevator.

Rori looked at the floor. "One of my best friends is a schizophrenic. She always calls me from the hospital when the voices start to act up. I want to be able to help her, but at this point there isn't much I can do except listen. I think the mind is so fragile and it can do so many things. I want to be there to help people like my friend. You know, let her know that there are people out there who want to help her."

The two exited the elevator and entered the BAU. Reid found the rest of his team looking up at Rossi's office. Muffle shouting could be heard from behind the closed door.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"Some woman came in about ten minutes ago," Morgan answered. "She and Rossi were talking, and now it looks like it's turned into a full blown shouting match."

Reid looked at Rori to find her looking at the ground as she messed with the cord to her headphones. "Your aunt?" he asked her.

Rori nodded but didn't look up. "Can I see your chessboard?" Rori asked. She wasn't about to explain why her aunt and Agent Rossi were screaming at each other.

Reid stared at her for a moment before walking over to his desk. "Do you know what they're arguing about?" he asked as he pulled the wooden board and pieces from his bottom drawer.

Rori took the items and sat down on the floor before nodding. She started to set the board up quickly as Hotch came out of his office. The team leader joined the other agents in the bullpen.

"Hey, do you know who he's fighting with?" Prentiss asked Hotch. She was kind of hoping it was an ex of some sort.

"No," Hotch answered. He looked down at Rori who was moving the pieces methodically across the board. "Hello?" he asked.

Rori looked up and but her lip before responding. "Hi. I'm… uh, Rori. Agent Rossi's arguing with my aunt. I'm sorry if it distracted you from your work. I'm sure it's very important."

"Do you know why they're yelling at each other?" Hotch asked curiously. The girl reminded him of someone, but he was having trouble placing it.

"There are two possible reasons for the argument. It's hard to tell which one they're on because I can't make out any words," Rori answered and she took her hand off of a black knight. "One, Kate never told him about the death of one of his ex-wives. I think she was the second wife."

"Christine?" Hotch asked. The pieces were starting to come together, and he didn't like what where this was going.

Rori nodded as she moved a white bishop across the board. "The second thing has to do with the fact that Christine was six weeks pregnant when their divorce was finalized."

"Is Christine your mom?" Morgan asked. Pretty much everyone seemed to be on the same page when it came to Rori and her aunt.

"Yes," Rori answered simply never looking up from the board. If she had, she would have seen all of the astonished looks on everyone's faces when she confirmed their suspicions. "Christine Morre is… was my mom. She died two years ago. I've been living here in D.C with Kate since then. Before I lived in California." She looked up and bobbed her head slightly as she mentally corrected herself. "San Francisco," she clarified.

Hotch took the lead in questioning the teen. "Why didn't Kate tell Dave earlier?"

Rori paused as she processed his question. So this guy and her 'father' were close. Everyone else called him Rossi. "Because Kate has a job here, she could take care of me. However, now, she's going to Italy, and I'm going to Georgetown in the fall. I have to stay here in Virginia for all my orientation and registration. Kate has to go to Italy for her job, and it's a yearlong position. Perhaps longer. We've come to an impasse when it comes to my living arrangements."

Kate came storming out of Rossi's office fuming mad. Rossi followed.

"You're unbelievable!" she shouted as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Can you not shout," Rossi stated as he looked around.

Rori peeked over the desk and slowly stood up when Kate came down the small flight of stairs. The older woman looked at her niece in surprise. "Rori, I thought I told you not to move from that bench."

Rori looked down at the chess set on the floor. She bit her lip again. "Dr. Reid has a chess set. He was letting me use it while you talked to Agent Rossi," she explained. "Well shouted at Agent Rossi," she whispered as she started to crack her knuckles out of nervousness.

"What happened to the wooden puzzle?" Kate asked.

Rori reached into her bag and pulled out the completed puzzle. "It's too easy, so I was just taking it apart and putting it back together as I listened to my music," she said as she started messing with the puzzle again.

Kate just stared at her niece in disbelief. "Rori, I know you're a genius, but can't you be normal for once," she huffed. It wasn't even time for lunch and she needed a nap.

Rori winced as she frowned. "You know that's difficult for me." She put the puzzle away and started cleaning up the chess board. She handed them to Reid quickly. "Thank you for letting me use it," she smiled slightly. She looked at her aunt as she held her shoulder bag with one hand. "Kate, I think I'm going to call Kenta and Kaoru, and see if they'll go to the park concert with me tonight. I'll stay at their place, so don't worry about leaving without me."

Rori quickly squeezed out of the teams tight group and made her way out of the BAU. She avoided everyone's gaze as Kate raked her hands through her hair.

Rossi walked over to Kate. "That could have gone better."

Kate turned her anger at herself towards Dave. "I'm not dealing with your crap, Dave! Living with her these past two years has been really hard. She spends her time at the house holed up in her room reading books and writing music. She doesn't talk to me, and I've had it. She rarely hangs out with anyone but her three friends, and she tells me every day that she wants to go back to California. She's the strangest kid I've ever met."

"Kate, she's a teenager," Dave said. "They will always be foreign concepts because the only people who understand all that angst are other teenagers."

Morgan looked at Rossi. "She's a genius?" he asked. Although judging by the way she played chess, it was obvious she was intelligent. She played herself.

Rossi nodded going on what Kate had told him only five minutes ago. "She has an established IQ of 179."

"Did you ever think that she doesn't hang out with anyone because she's smarter than them?" Reid asked. "It would be hard to make friends with people who don't understand the way her mind works." He was speaking from experience. Growing up as the local genius was hard.

Kate looked at Reid and shook her head. He couldn't possibly understand what she had been through. "You know what, I'm done. I have to find Rori and figure something out."

"She told you where she was going to be. I don't think you should worry. She has a cell phone that you can reach her on. Just go home like she told you too," Rossi stated trying to be the better man in this situation. Being angry would get him nowhere, and he needed answers. "If it bothers you that much, I can go looking for her. Perhaps she can answer my questions without screaming at me."

0o0o0o0

Rori sat in a small secluded picnic area of the Academy. She was looking at the pages of a large book, but didn't seem to actually read them. Rather, she was in deep thought. Nobody actually seemed to notice the small hiding spot, and Rori was okay with that. She wanted to be left alone, left to her thoughts. She finally blinked and started to read again.

0o0o0o0

Reid stood up from his desk at twelve. It was time for him to get out of the desk chair and head to his favorite lunch spot: a quiet table where he could read and eat in peace.

When he actually arrived at the small table, he was disappointed to find that his table had been discovered by someone else. He sighed and walked over to get a better look.

"Rori?" he asked as he looked at his sandwich and soda.

Rori looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey Dr. Reid," she greeted.

"Agent Rossi is out looking for you," Reid told her. He hoped this would get her talking.

Rori shrugged as if she didn't really care. Actually it made her mentally smile. She thought about Reid's three Ph.D.'s and looked up again. "Growing up for you was hard too. Right?" she asked.

Reid looked at her and sat down next to her. "What do you mean?" He knew what she meant, but it didn't hurt to hear it from Rori's perspective.

"You're like what twenty-seven, twenty-eight. There's no way you could have three PhD's unless you were a genius. This means graduating early and being a kid who's just started to go through puberty while in college,"Rori deduced. "That can't be easy socially can it?"

"It wasn't," Reid admitted. "What about you? You didn't graduate early."

"My mom wanted me to have some semblance of a normal life. She wanted to make sure that I could function in regular everyday life. Except, I've never really been good at that kind of thing. Mostly I'll say something that will receive weird looks."

"People look at you, as if you're from a different planet," Reid nodded. He could relate. It happened more times than he cared to admit. "You feel compelled to blurt out that extra piece of knowledge."

"Being smart sucks. You remember everything and you tend to know exactly how something is done. Thus, ruining any and all future magic shows you want to attend," Rori laughed slightly. She closed her book and leaned into an open hand. She watched as people rushed by carrying bags of lunch for friends and other trying to get to lunch. "I bore easily, so my mom would have me learn a new language when I had become fluent in another. It kept me out of trouble, and gave me something to do when I finished my homework."

Reid nodded. Not every genius was alike. They all didn't excel in math and science. Others found languages, art, and music easily accessible. From the sound of it, Rori was one of many geniuses who could pick up a language rather quickly. "How many languages can you speak?"

"Five," Rori answered. "A couple romance languages, some Asian tongues."

"What did you like about school?" Reid asked.

"I really liked my digital video class. We made short films, and it was a lot of fun. I like drama and Orchestra too. It didn't matter how smart you were in those classes, so they were easier to enjoy. All that mattered was how well you acted, played, how good your movie was."

Reid smiled. He wished he was musically inclined. Maybe than he could have made some friends who like music? "What instrument do you play?"

Rori held up three fingers. "I can play the violin, cello, and piano. In school I stuck to the piano though."

Reid looked at her. He was almost certain that she hadn't eaten since before her arrival at the Academy. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving, but I'm trying to ignore it right now."

"There's a vending machine in the BAU. You can get something there."

Rori perked up and smiled. "Do they have Chex mix?" she asked hopefully.

Reid nodded. He himself would get a bag when he needed a little pick-me-up in the afternoon.

"I guess I could come back inside," Rori sighed. Going in would inevitably mean seeing her dad after she ran away. Not the great first impression.

"We could play chess," Reid suggested. Chess was a great bonding activity. Well, for him it was.

0o0o0o0


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Disclaimer:

0o0o0o0

Chapter Two:

Hotch stood up as he pushed himself away from his desk. He needed some lunch and his muscles were starting to cramp up from staying in a stiff chair for more than a couple hours. He left the confines of his office to find Reid and Rori engaged in a game of chess. Each one making a careful move as the rest of the team watched in mild amusement. Hotch pulled out his cell phone when he saw that Rossi was still out of his office.

"Dave, Rori is back in the BAU. She's playing chess with Reid," he said as Rori tipped Reid's king over. "Rather, she's beating Reid at chess."

Rori looked at Reid. "You probably should get back to work. You know, back to catching the bad guys. Thank you for playing with me," she grinned. It had been a while since she had played a good game of chess. She leaned back in the plastic chair she was seated in and pulled her legs up so that she was seated cross-legged.

"How often do you play?" Reid asked curiously.

"I used to play all the time. Now, it's more like once a week and I don't really have anyone to play with, just my friend Kenta, and he's kind of bad," Rori explained as she scratched her nose.

"Why did you start playing less?" Morgan asked. To say that he wasn't curious would be a gross understatement.

Rori turned to look at him. "Oh, I never introduced myself properly did I?" she asked. "Sorry. I'm Rori Morre."

Derek grinned and held out his hand for Rori to shake. Rori took it and squeezed his hand gently. "Derek Morgan."

Emily smiled and waved from her seat. "Emily Prentiss."

"It's nice to meet you," Rori nodded politely. She grabbed the white king off the board and held it in her lap. "I stopped playing it so often because my usual opponent tried to hurt me after a game."

"Why?" Prentiss asked. She heard of people hurting other players in football, soccer, - and baseball, -not chess.

"Well, I grew up with him, but I never told him I was smart. I didn't want to lose him as a friend, and he was one of the few that I did have. I moved schools a lot because none of them were really good at challenging me. After every move, Dan and I grew further apart. We started to play chess only when it suited him. I didn't really play the game. It was the conversation that interested me, so he won a lot," Rori explained. "As he started to get cocky, he thought he was superior to me in every way. He had a girlfriend, and bragged about more freedom. I got annoyed, so one day I actually focused on the game and not the conversation."

"He lost," Morgan guessed.

Rori nodded as she looked at the ceiling. "I beat him in five minutes. Then, I told him that cockiness would get him nowhere in life. He had a temper beforehand, so I shouldn't have taunted him. I was mad, too."

"What did you do?" Reid asked.

"I slapped him after he said something particularly cruel," Rori frowned as she remembered what Dan had told her. "He retaliated by punching me in the ribs. He tried to kick me but his dad was there, so it didn't go farther than that. My mom had to take me to the hospital because I was having trouble breathing."

"So you stopped playing chess," Reid said. Well that was one way to turn someone away from the game.

Rori shrugged and smiled. "I started to focus on music and the people who shared an interest in sounds and pitch."

Reid put the board away. He liked classical music. "What's your favorite classical piece? I like Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata"."

Rori looked up in thought as she tried to think of her absolute favorite. "'Clair de Lune' easily, but I like Hoedown from Copland's "Rodeo" a lot too. I played that for my senior year, I was a cellist. It was a lot of fun."

Rossi came back into the BAU and found three of his teammate talking casually with Rori. He walked over, but kept a safe distance as he listened. Rori had a small smile on her lips as she chatted animatedly.

"Tonight the D.C Youth Orchestra is going to be performing famous movie and video game compositions. I'm going to go with some friends and then spend the night at their house like I normally do when I hang out with them."

Morgan leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. "You must really like music." Didn't her aunt mention writing music?

"I don't find things like math and science interesting. I find music and languages hold my attention more because they're fun to me. I mean, I still like learning, so I take the advanced sciences and math courses… I just really like sounds. When it comes to using those skills, I excel in them."

Reid frowned as he twirled a pen with his fingers. "But math and science are fun."

"Only Physics and Chemistry labs are fun. Like flaming pumpkins and making a boat out of cardboard." Rori stated firmly. She knew what interested her, and most things were really boring.

"Does that work? The cardboard boat thing?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

Both Rori and Reid nodded. It was a fun experiment. Rori looked at Morgan and set the white king on Reid's desk. "What you do is use Duct tape on the edges. That way water can't get in. Unfortunately, it doesn't last very long. Maybe once for a short distance. We had races in school."

Emily looked at Reid and smiled. "You should show her some of your Physics magic."

Rori looked confused. "Physics Magic?" she asked looking at the female agent.

Dave decided to jump in before Reid started a lengthy explanation. "Rori?" he asked carefully.

Rori shot up in her chair and looked at the older man in shock, and a little bit of fear. "Yes…" she let her voice trail off. After all she was looking at the man who was supposedly her father.

Dave nodded to his open office door. "Can you come to my office?" he asked sincerely.

Rori looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car as her eyes widened and her body tensed up. After a minute of just staring at the senior FBI agent, she nodded slowly and grabbed her bag off of the floor. She followed Dave as she kept her head bent low and eyes on the floor.

"A real kid genius," Morgan shook his head as he leaned back in his seat once more. "She should come here more often. It was nice to see Reid lose for once. Even if she isn't Rossi's kid, she's kind of interesting."

"Rossi has a kid?" Garcia asked as she walked over with a large cup of tea. She was in a black and pink hounds tooth vest and white t-shirt. She gazed at her favorite agent over her pair of bright pink glasses.

"Says the aunt of the seventeen-year-old in his office right now," Prentiss said as she turned back to her desk to start on her large stack of files.

Garcia grabbed the seat that Rori had just been sitting in and pulled it over to her so that she could sit. Excitement was written all over her face as she mentally went over the list of scandals related to the Great David Rossi. "Oh, tell me all about her," she said as a Cheshire grin graced her lips.

0o0o0o0

Rori shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she sat in the quiet office of David Rossi. Dave moved from his own desk chair to the seat next to the teen. He thought that this would somehow make her more comfortable. He studied the girl's features, and knew that she was Christine's child for sure. "You know, you look like her," he said breaking the silence.

"I know, Kate tells me that all the time. Mom said I got my sarcastic wit from you though," Rori shrugged as she looked at her hands. She was really uncomfortable physically with the way she was seated. "Well, technically she just said 'you get your wit from your dad.'"

Rossi's lips twitched slightly. So Christine had mentioned him to her. That was good. "What I don't understand is why she never told me?"

Rori picked at her long nails and looked up slightly. "I don't have an answer to that. Every time I asked about she found another topic." The teen looked back down and started to crack her knuckles.

"So, you really like music?" Dave asked. He had to do better than this if he was going to get the girl talking.

Rori nodded. "I don't like rap though. Mom said it should have been called crap."

Dave nodded. He didn't understand the music either. He was a jazz kind of guy. Then again that was his age of music. "Are you thinking of studying music?"

"Nope," Rori shook her head. "I just really like listening and playing music. I don't see why I have to make something more out of it. Besides I run the risk of it becoming like a job, and that would take the fun from it," she added.

"You're going to Georgetown in the fall?" Dave really wished that she would look at him. It was like he was having a conversation with a wall.

Rori looked up again. "Look, I've told Kate many times. I can live in a dorm. I don't know why she worries so much. Ever since mom died, all she's done is worry. She didn't have to come here demanding that you take care of me. I mean I could understand it if I was like twelve, but I turn eighteen in February."

Dave sighed and looked at the ceiling as he pleaded with God to give him the mental strength to deal with this teen. "Can we just talk?" he asked tiredly. Already it had been a long day. "Do you know why Kate got mad?"

"No," Rori mumbled, but she could guess any number of situations that could set Kate over the edge.

"It's because my lawyer would demand a DNA test just to be sure. I know- knew your mom. She wasn't the kind of person capable of being unfaithful," Rossi stated. "You're mom never told me because she didn't want me to try and make an impossible situation work."

Rori looked at the ground. "I think she still loved you. She would always walk around the house and sigh. I don't think I ever saw her go on a date," Rori told him. She smiled sadly as she thought about her mom. "She told me that she never dated because she didn't want anything happening to me. Just in case the guy she was with was a total ass."

Dave leaned back in his chair. "But, she never once talked about me?"

Rori shook her head. "No." she answered. "It didn't stop me from asking though."

Rossi mimicked the teen as he shook his own head. How could you not talk about your child's father? Aren't there school projects where you look at family history and other things that are related to the parents? How did she explain an absent father at parent/teacher conferences? It was enough to make his Italian blood boil. He let out a long sigh.

"You know, I find people often shake their head and sigh around me," Rori observed. She lifted her head up. "Is it something that I'm doing?"

Rossi looked at her in surprise. "No," he replied. This matter had to be settled. "Rori, would you object to a DNA test?"

Rori puffed up her cheeks and blew out a slow breath as she thought about his request. "Would they have to draw blood?" she asked warily.

"A cheek swab works just as well," Rossi explained. He watched as Rori thought quietly.

She looked at the ceiling as she slouched in her chair. "I don't want you to be my dad if you're going to view me as some sort of unforeseen burden. Kate already does, and it's a crappy way of living," she said somewhat coldly. "I don't object to a DNA test, but the only question that matters to me is not 'Are you my dad?', but 'Do you _want_ to be my dad?'" she finished.

Rossi just stared at the girl and blinked. Those were pretty profound words coming from a seventeen-year-old. She stood up suddenly and grabbed her bag before leaving the confines of the office. She hopped off the stairs and looked over at the rest of Dave's team. "Good bye Dr. Reid, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss. Thanks for the game doctor."

Rori was about to open the BAU doors when Dave called her name from his office. She turned and looked at him with hope in her eyes. She really did want a dad. "Yes," he spoke.

Rori smiled widely before leaving the building.

0o0o0o0

Dave sat next to Hotch in a quiet bar. "I don't understand how someone could keep a secret like that," Dave stated as he looked at a whisky glass. He tipped the glass slightly and watched the amber liquid swish around the crystal glass.

"Chris left you because of the job," Hotch said as he took a swig from a bottle of beer. "She didn't want you to quit being an FBI agent; she just didn't want to be your wife."

"When did the job become more important than family?" Dave asked hurt by his ex's long-kept secret. He took a sip of his drink before he looked at Hotch.

Having been in a similar situation to his friend and fellow agent, Hotch had asked himself that more than once. He had given up a chance for him and Haley when he chose to stay at the BAU. It was a decision he both regretted and cherished. The BAU now helped him with his son, and he doubted that there would be a similar connection with a different team, but he lost the love of his life because of the job.

"Dave, regardless of Chris' past decisions, you now have the chance to make something out this," Hotch said suddenly. "You know that the BAU will support whatever you do, and will help you with anything."

Dave nodded. They were family, and nobody was going to change that. It seemed like Rori would become a part of that family if she and Dave could figure something out. Anything that would allow him the chance to be a part of his daughter's life. A part of his mind said 'What if she's not your daughter, then what?', but the senior agent ignored it. His gut told him otherwise.

"She looks like Christine," Hotch said.

Dave nodded. "I saw it too. The eyes are different though. Chris' were blue not green."

"She seems like a good kid," Hotch told his friend. He was mentally hoping that Dave would pick up his signals to take the girl in. Where else would she go?

Dave nodded again. "I'm not sure what to do," he spoke as he finished off his glass.

0o0o0o0


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/ Mystery

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Three:

Rori sat on a king sized bed as she started to let her body relax. The room she was in was decorated in a modern black and white style with shocks of neon colors cleverly placed to draw attention to certain parts of the room. She was looking at a sketch book while listening to some classical music coming from the stereo. She stopped on a sketch of a small child holding a handful of daisies. The child had dark hair and the artist has added color to the light green eyes. She was in a yellow summer dress and white jelly sandals.

A tall Asian boy came into the room. He had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of black rimmed glasses. He leaned against the metal desk and smiled at her. "Looking at your mom's sketches again?" he asked as he looked over the edge of his glasses.

"She was really good," Rori said as she turned the page once more. She couldn't tear her eyes from the expert shading. "She loved being a lawyer, but her true love was sketching photos she had taken or collected."

"Which one were you looking at?" the young man asked as he walked over.

Rori looked up and smiled. She flipped the pages back to the original sketch she was looking at. "If I remember correctly, this was the first year I went to Japan. The time I spent in Hokkaido with you and Kaoru with your grandparents, while mom worked on the big corporate case for your dad."

The boy looked at the sketch. "My Obaa-san took this photo and sent it to your mom so that she would know that you were okay."

Rori leaned back against the large pillows and looked at the boy. "Your grandmother is pretty cool. I love spending at least a week of my summer in Japan. Your mom is a god send, Kenta." She gushed. She looked at the ceiling and smiled as she put her hands under her head.

"Why? Because she taught you Japanese when you were still a babbling baby and she gives you free clothes?" Kenta asked as he moved over to the bed.

Rori sat up and held up a finger. "Free _designer_ clothes. Let's not forget that now," she corrected with a smirk. She crossed her legs and rested her chin in her hands.

Kenta smiled as he crawled onto his bed to take a seat in front of Rori. "You know, you're like a daughter to my mom, and we are like the sons your mom didn't have. So, I guess it works out. My mom was happy that you were a fast learner. You picked up Japanese really fast, so Mom didn't try to slow our lessons down."

"Her lessons came with a price though." Rori said. "I've been her little model since I was a year old…"

"Yes, but only for test shots to see how her clothes look under the camera," Kenta pointed out. He grinned as Rori crossed her arms.

Rori kicked a leg out lightly tapped Kenta in the leg. "Don't degrade my status as a test model for Kayashima clothing designs. That's just wrong," she pouted.

Kenta looked around the room and sighed slightly. "You should grab a sweater before we head out. Mom said it might get cold tonight."

Rori snorted as she leaned over to grab a new wooden puzzle off of the bedside table. "Not likely," she said. "It's summer in D.C."

Kenta shook his head. He knew that Rori would probably be fine without a sweater, but he didn't want to argue with his mother. She scared him some days. "Just take a sweater with you."

Another teen came into the room. It was obvious that he and Kenta were twins. The only exception was that this young man had long hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore neon green glasses and grinned widely. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Rori jumped off the bed and walked over to Kenta's closet. She slid open a door and pulled a light sweater off of a hanger. She looked over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side as she smiled.

"That's my jacket," Kenta said pointing at her. He didn't mind that she had taken it, but it would have been better if she had asked. His mother would probably think it was cute.

Rori turned to look at him. She held her hands up apologetically. "I don't have one with my duffel bag. I packed it for summer, not fall or winter. You're lucky if you find a long sleeve shirt in my closet. What makes you think there's one in the duffel I keep at your place?"

Kenta sighed. She had a point. She had very few items that could be deemed 'winter wear', she preferred heavy jeans and winter coats that she could wear over a t-shirt. "Fine, but next time you take one of Kaoru's."

Rori waved Kenta's statement and turned to his twin. "Kaoru, who's driving tonight?"

"I am," Kaoru answered. "Kenta will only get us lost." He crossed his arms as he looked at his brother challenging.

"And you'll get us killed with your horrible driving," Kenta retorted.

"Boys, boys, let's be nice," Rori jokingly chided. She held out a hand for Kenta to take as Kaoru took her other hand.

"What are we five again?" Kenta asked with a smile. He took her hand anyway. "Can we leave now before Mom gives us the third degree?"

"It's just a concert in the park," Rori rolled her eyes. "Do you think they'll play Harry Potter?"

0o0o0o0

The next morning in the living room of the twins, a common sight was found. All three teenagers were passed out on the furniture. Rori was curled up in a chair while each of the boys took a couch. On the coffee table sat three cell phones and a half eaten bowl of popcorn. Random candy wrappers were scattered on the table and on the floor.

Rori's iPhone lit up and Kaoru lifted his head only slightly from its position on the arm of the couch. He reached out and grabbed the vibrating phone. As he sat up he answered the phone quickly. "Rori's phone," he mumbled.

"Who's this?" an older male voice asked.

"I'm Kaoru," the teen answered simply as he looked around for his glasses. "Rori's asleep at the moment."

"And her phone isn't with her?" the voice asked. It sounded confused and Kaoru realized that this wasn't a voice he recognized.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Kaoru asked as he grabbed his glasses off of a side table.

"Special Agent David Rossi," the voice grinded out.

Kaoru thought for a moment and then pulled the phone away from his ear. Sure enough Rori had entered the agent's number into her phone. "Oh, you're Rori's dad. Hold on, let me wake her up." Kaoru slid off of the couch and crawled over to the chair that Rori was sleeping in. He reached up and shook her shoulder determined to wake her up in the laziest fashion possible. "Rori, your dad's on the phone. You should probably wake up," he said.

Rori moaned and looked around the living room. "What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at Kaoru who was now lying on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?"

Kaoru looked at Rori's phone. "It's almost ten, and I'm tired."

Rori immediately woke up and threw the blanket she had off of her. "Shit! I was supposed to meet him today at ten," She groaned and grabbed the phone as she toppled out of the chair. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Rossi stated. "I can come pick you up, just let me know where you are."

"M'kay," she mumbled as she jumped up. She gave him the address as she made her way towards the stairs. She hung up and sighed.

Kaoru pushed himself up and looked at her. "Where are you going?" he asked as he pulled himself up into the chair that Rori had been sleeping in.

"I'm going to grab a shower. Can you let your mom know that my dad's coming?" she asked as she started her ascent.

Kaoru looked at the ceiling as the fogginess in his head. "Hey, if you end up living with this dude, what are you going to call him?" he asked as he pulled his glasses off to clean them.

Rori stopped halfway up that stairs. She turned and looked at her best friend. "I don't know," she answered after a moment. She turned and started running up the stairs. She had to be ready before her 'dad' showed up to get her blood tested.

0o0o0o0

Rori walked out of the hall bathroom in a simple pair of light blue jeans and a white button up shirt under a black satin vest. She held a pair of black all-stars with a ball of rolled up socks stuffed in one of the shoes. When she heard voices coming from downstairs, she looked up. She watched Kenta come out of his room in a pair of jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. She joined him and used her open hand to roll up her sleeves neatly. As soon as one arm was done she switched the hand that was holding her shoes.

Kenta smiled and nodded in approval. Rori was a very casual dresser, but tried to add some sort of sophistication to her look. "Looking good," he said.

Rori only smiled and adjusted the multiple friendship bracelets on her right wrist and black rubber bracelets on her left. The bracelets were there for the sole purpose of hiding the feint scars that wrapped around both wrists. Nobody really noticed them, but she was always conscious of them.

Kaoru popped up next to Rori in a white t-shirts and black jeans. "I smell pancakes," he said.

"Yummy," Rori hummed.

The three headed down a large flight of stairs and walked into the dining room. They found Rossi seated holding a cup of coffee. He was in his normal suit jacket and jeans. He looked up from his cup and smiled gently at Rori.

"Good morning," Rori greeted. "How are you today?"

Rossi nodded as he lifted his cup to his lips. "Good, how about you?" he asked before taking a sip.

Rori looked up and bit the inside of her cheek as she searched for the right answer. "Refreshed," she said. She pulled a chair out and sat down on the table. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to sleep in. I actually set an alarm, but I guess I slept through it."

"It's all right," Dave said. "I arranged to take the day off," he explained.

Rori shook her head. "You didn't have to do that," she said. "I'm sure we could have met up sometime later when you had the time. Your job is important."

Kenta sat next to Rori as Kaoru took the open seat next to his brother. "With proving paternity, isn't it one of those things that falls under the sooner-the-better category?" Kenta asked as he grabbed a napkin and put it in his lap.

"Rori, you put your dirty clothes in the hamper right?" a woman in her forties asked as she walked into the dining room with a large plate of pancakes. She was in a yellow floral summer dress and wore black strappy sandals. Her long black hair had been slightly curled so that the long locks fells in loose ringlets over her shoulders.

Rori nodded as she pulled her chair a little bit closer to the table. "My duffel bag is now hiding in Kenta's closet this time," she smiled as the woman set the plate of pancakes on the table.

"All right, eat up; I'm not letting you leave the house on an empty stomach," the woman stated as she moved back to the kitchen.

"Arigato, Kimi-kasan," Rori grinned as she grabbed two pancakes and dropped them on an empty plate. She swatted Kenta's hand as he moved to grab the syrup. As soon as her plate was drenched in the sugary substance she handed the syrup over.

The woman came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of orange juice for the three hungry teenagers. Kenta and Kaoru were already shoveling food into their mouth. Rori looked at her food and then at Rossi. "Um," she began before she paused. "Agent Rossi, I'd like you to meet Kimi, Kaoru, and Kenta Kayashima. I've known them since I was little kid."

Dave looked at Rori as he swallowed another sip of coffee. He knew that Rori and he would have a rocky beginning. The fact that they had yet to settle on what to call him also caused some tension. "You can call me anything you deem appropriate."

Rori felt herself smiling as she chewed. She looked at her full plate and swallowed as she nodded.

Kimi Kayashima sat down at the table and looked at Dave. She felt like there needed to be more of an explanation after Rori's introduction. "I met Chris when the boys were two. She was the lawyer representing my husband's company. He's in Japan right now at a technology conference, but he and I have always been a part of the Morre's lives. We moved to D.C four years ago and were overjoyed when Rori moved in with Kate. Even if the circumstances leading up to such living arrangements weren't the most pleasant," she explained. She looked at her sons and Rori. "I swear to you Mr. Rossi, these three are inseparable."

Rossi looked over at Rori, who at the very moment had a piece of pancake sticking out of her mouth. She used her fork to push it back in and swallowed it down with a sip of juice. She smiled sadly and poked at her food. "Kenta and Kaoru were waiting at the airport for me when Kate and I came back from California. They even spent a week at Kate's apartment to make sure I got settled."

Kaoru looked up from his food and smirked. "It's true; Rori just can't get enough of our handsome faces," he said mockingly.

"Yeah, Kaoru, that's it," Kenta scoffed as he shook his head. He was certainly the more rational of the twins. "It has nothing to do with the fact that we've been friends since we were in diapers."

Rori decided to join in the fun. "No, I think Kaoru's right. I mean, he's so much better looking than you or Dan."

"We have the same face," Kenta argued as his ear turned red. "How can my _twin_ brother be any better looking than me? Now, Dan, I understand him being ugly." He stubbornly stabbed at his pancake before taking a bite.

Rossi watched the small childish exchange only to be reminded of Garcia and Morgan. Rori looked at him and took a sip of her juice once more. "This is normal for us, just so ya' know," she shrugged. She was going to put everything out on the table. If he didn't want it, then at least she was being honest.

"I've seen more explicit conversation take place between Agent Morgan and our technical analyst," Rossi stated after he finished the rest of his coffee. He had to ask Kimi where she got her grind because he loved the taste.

Kimi tried to play the perfect hostess to the famous profiler. She remembered talking to Christine several times about his when Rori got interested in criminal profiling. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat Mr. Rossi. It wouldn't be any trouble to make you up a plate of something."

Dave smiled. "No, this coffee's great," he said. "Could you tell me what grind you use?"

Kimi smiled and stood up. "I'll go get it right now to show you," she said.

As soon as Kimi disappeared Rori finished off her food. "I'm really sorry about this morning," she apologized again.

Rossi was reminded of Christine's habit to apologize constantly for the smallest of offenses. "It's okay," he reassured her.

0o0o0o0

Rori sat on a padded doctor's bed swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for the medical assistant to come in and take a swab of her cheek, or whatever was needed to prove that David Rossi was her father. Rossi watched her as she bobbed her head to some song that was playing in her head. She started to hum and he recognized the song as a Sinatra classic.

"You like Frank?" he asked as he leaned back in his seat. There was an empty chair beside him, but Rori had hopped onto the bed as soon as she spotted it.

Rori turned her head so that she was looking at him. She nodded quickly. "The Rat Pack in general was a great group. I love Sammy Davis, Jr's version of 'My Funny Valentine'. It's my favorite jazz song." She continued to bob her head.

Dave leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "What's your favorite Sinatra piece?"

"'Come Fly With Me'," Rori answered without hesitation. "The original Ocean's Eleven was really good too."

"You have good taste," Rossi said as he watched Rori pause.

"I like to call it culture," she remarked. She looked at the small bar set up filled with jars of tongue depressors, cotton swabs, and q-tips. She bit her lip and looked back to Rossi. "They won't take blood when a cheek swab will do. Right?"

"They shouldn't need to," Rossi answered. There were several methods for collecting DNA, and proving paternity was an everyday occurrence in today's society. A cheek swab would do the job. "Why?" he asked as his curiosity was raised.

"I'm kind of afraid of needles," Rori said as she picked her nails. "I never used to be. In fact when I was about to start Pre-K mom took me to get some vaccinations and I burst into a fit of giggles. I couldn't keep still." Rori shook her head as if to chase away a painful memory, but she couldn't place the fear.

"Do you know why?" Dave asked sitting up.

Rori shook her head again. "It all started after my mom died. When I woke up in the hospital."

"How did Chris die?" Rossi questioned. He hadn't bothered to look it up. He could get the information from Rori or Garcia.

Rori looked at the ceiling and swallowed. "Kate said it was an accident. I was in the car with her, but I can't tell you what happened," she said as cracked her knuckles.

Dave sighed and he knew he had struck a small nerve. "So, you don't remember the accident?"

Rori looked at him and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "No. We were in Scotland for two weeks. The accident happened towards the end of the trip. I… I can't remember the trip at all. Kate said I was in a two day coma after the accident from a severe concussion. According to Kate though, I was conscious enough to get myself out of the car, but… I just- I don't remember."

Dave looked at his hands. "I'm sorry," he spoke. He shouldn't have asked about it so soon after meeting her.

Rori remained silent while the technician came in with two q-tips. The tech took a cheek swab from Rossi first, and moved over to Rori, who opened her mouth obediently. When the assistant left, Rori slid onto the floor and looked at Dave. "You can go back to work. I'm sure I can find something to keep me busy."

Dave rubbed his hands on the back of his jeans as he stretched. He smiled at Rori. "Do you want to come back to the BAU with me?" he asked. "You seemed to like it there."

Rori glanced up from her phone. She nodded. "I do. It's so professional, but at the same time, your team, they have a light heartedness when they aren't focusing on the terrible things they see every day."

Dave had to agree with her. "Shall we go?" he asked.

0o0o0o0

Dave entered the BAU with Rori followed quietly behind him. She was texting quickly on her phone talking to the twins. She had her headphones on as she occasionally looked up to make sure she didn't bump into someone. The team looked up from their desks and all smiled. Rori waved and grinned. She looked up at Rossi who gave her a nod to say that she could go talk to the team.

"Hey Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, Dr. Reid," she greeted.

Prentiss set one of her files down and leaned back in her chair. "Hey, how are you?" she answered.

"Not too shabby," Rori nodded. "A simple cheek swab, nothing more. I guess everything is all right now. Well, they will be when the results come in. All's well that ends well."

"Has it ended well?" Morgan said.

Rori laughed slightly. "I'm here instead of wreaking havoc on the Library of Congress."

"Avid reader?" Prentiss asked.

Rori shrugged nonchalantly. "Sort of. The Library isn't exactly my cup of tea, but I learn a lot about the law, and they have a lot of resources there. It's a learning experience."

"So, do you read really fast," Morgan asked wondering if they had another Reid on their hands.

Rori nodded. "My only problem is mystery novels. I finish them before I have time to figure out who did it," she said before biting the inside of her cheek.

Hotch looked into the bullpen before knocking on Rossi's door and gaining permission to enter the office. Hotch was holding some papers that needed signing. Dave was typing quickly on the computer as Frank Sinatra played quietly in the background. Hotch took a seat in one of Rossi's comfortable chairs. "When will the results come in?"

Dave looked at Aaron and slouched in his seat. "Three days, but something tells me that I already know the answer," he stated with a knowing curl of the lips.

Hotch dropped the pages on top of Rossi's desk. "You need to sign these."

Dave pulled the papers over and gave them a quick look before he scribbled his signature on the last page. He held the papers out for the team leader to take.

"How did Chris die?" Hotch asked. He figured that Dave would have asked Rori about it.

"Rori told me that it was a car accident in Scotland. She doesn't seem to remember the two week surrounding the entire accident. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"She was in the car?" Hotch asked. He wondered how Rori felt about that. To survive a car accident that her mother hadn't walked away from.

Rossi nodded. He knew what his teammate was thinking. Perhaps it was a good thing that she couldn't remember. "I'm starting to see things in her that remind me of Christine," he said with a sad smile.

0o0o0o0


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/ Mystery

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Four:

Rori sat in a simple swivel chair as she looked around the bullpen. Morgan leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his desk. "So, tell us a little more about yourself." Rossi had disappeared into his office, and now it was time to get to know the teenager.

Rori used her legs to spin herself in a circle slowly. Once she completed a turn, she spun in the other direction. "Well, I guess I could give you the basics. My name is Rori Anne Morre. I'm seventeen and my birthday is February 28. I graduated from high school in the top ten. I think I already mentioned I'll be going to Georgetown in the fall. I got a couple scholarships, so that'll pay for most of my tuition and all that other stuff connected to a higher education." Rori looked up at the ceiling as she tried to come up with something else to say. "I actually applied to Julliard, but decided that I didn't want to be a music major a couple months after applying. My friend Kaoru's going there though. He's a brilliant composer. His twin, Kenta, will be going to Georgetown with me." She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at everyone she stopped spinning momentarily to shake the dizziness from her head.

Prentiss smiled gently. "What do you like to do in your free time?" she asked as she pushed a file to the side.

Rori began spinning once more. "I like to read; mostly I walked around parks and let my mind wander to places that can only exist in the minds of Stephen Kind, Rowling, and Tolkien."

"These twins you mentioned," Morgan said. "They're really good friends?"

Rori nodded rapidly. "Really good friends. They're the kind that would be sitting next to you in a jail cell saying "Man we messed up, but it sure was fun." Well, that's Kaoru for sure. I think Kenta would bail us out of jail in a heartbeat though."

Prentiss grinned. Everyone on their team could relate to that statement in some aspect. They weren't the kind to get arrested for doing something stupid, but if they tried to imagine a scenario where it did happen, the rest of the team would jump to the aid of another member. "Have you ever done something illegal?" Prentiss asked suddenly.

Rori stopped and turned to the female agent. "Are you kidding me? If I ever did something illegal, my mother would rise from the grave and kill me. Then she would follow me around any afterlife there is telling me how much I messed up. I don't need that kind of guilt!" Rori's eyes were wide as she pointed to herself.

"You don't sound too religious," Reid stated.

"I'm not," Rori said bluntly. "I believe there are things out there that science may never be able to explain, but I also don't understand how one almighty being could have that much power and control. If I were to believe in some sort of religion, it would be more along the lines of a council of higher beings with a large set of checks and balances," Rori answered. "When it comes to a person's faith and core beliefs, I keep an open mind and listen though. If it begins to sound like they're preaching, then I politely cut them off with a change of topic."

Strauss came walking into the bullpen after a meeting with the director regarding the BAU's latest progress. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the spinning teenager talking amicably with some of her best agents. She walked over as Rori came to a stop facing her. "Who's this?" She asked stiffly.

Rori swallowed as she stood up. "Hi," she weakly greeted. She looked around and glanced back at the woman. "Um… perhaps I should just head up to Agent Rossi's office. We've got some things to discuss."

Strauss pulled on one of her sleeve. "And how do you know Agent Rossi?" she asked. She sensed a meeting with the senior agent in the near future.

Rori appeared to be struggling to find the right answer to satisfy the woman enough so that she didn't ask too many questions when Rossi came out of his office. The agent could see Strauss come in from his window, and he wanted to make sure Rori was all right. "Rori, don't let her scare you," he called.

Rori scrunched up her face as she frowned in distaste. "I'm not scared," she said adamantly. "I'm just not sure how to respond to her questions."

"Who are you?" Strauss questioned, her tone was bordering on the line of demanding.

"My name is Rori Morre," Rori answered proudly. "Who exactly are you?" she asked.

"BAU Section Chief. Erin Strauss." Strauss answered pointedly.

Rori smiled slightly. "So you're the politician of this branch," she said quickly as she linked her fingers behind her back.

Rossi shook his head from his perch. "Rori, please come to my office," he said.

Rori looked up at him and grinned. "Yes, Dave," she answered. She grabbed her bag and jogged up to the office. Strauss quickly followed, determined not to be brushed off so easily by a teenager.

"Agent Rossi," Strauss forced out. "Is there a reason there is a child walking around the BAU unescorted?" she asked harshly.

Rori turned and looked at the woman. "I highly doubt that at seventeen I can be considered a child. A minor maybe, but certainly not a child. I'm not ten," she stated before turning her back to the woman as she entered Dave's office.

"Erin, you shouldn't worry yourself over something so trivial. Rori will be spending the rest of her time here in my office."

"That sucks!" Rori's voice came from the office.

Dave let a sigh escape his lips. He shook his head before walking back into his office. "Really? 'That sucks'. I don't think you're winning any points by saying that."

Rori looked at him from her spot in one of his chairs. "What? Because I'm smart, I can't use the word 'suck'?"

"I expected something more eloquent," Dave said dully.

Rori shrugged. "Why use a twenty-five cent word when a five-cent word works?" she quoted.

"Mark Twain," Rossi nodded as he took his place behind his desk once more.

Strauss came to the door. "Who is she?" she asked Rossi.

"I told you already, I'm Rori Morre," Rori answered shaking her head.

Rossi looked at the section chief with a smile. "She's my daughter," he answered. "At least that's what the DNA test is supposed to prove. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to those files I'm supposed to be looking at while Rori finds a way to keep herself busy."

"I can do that," Rori grinned as she pulled her bag up into her lap.

Strauss wasn't quite finished with the senior agent. "Agent Rossi, you don't just bring a child to the BAU to hang out."

Rori snorted. Something about the woman's pristine grey suit and stern face rubbed her the wrong way and she couldn't help by retort. "Would you prefer it if I was let loose on the Library of Congress where, may I remind you, there are a lot of valuable books?"

Strauss stared at the teen who only stared back. Rossi sighed, seeing as neither one was willing to give up their side of the argument, he was the one tasked with ending it. "Erin, she's not going to be a distraction up here. Go back to reviewing case reports and making sure the BAU is presented in the best way possible."

Rori pulled a small netbook from her bag and turned it on. She glanced up to see Strauss still standing at the door. The woman turned quickly and left after glaring at Rori one last time. After a minute, Rossi looked at the young woman sitting in one of his chairs. "Do you intentionally push the wrong buttons?"

"Sometimes," Rori answered looking at him. "I just don't like people like her. She walks around like she has a stick shoved up her ass."

Rossi started at her for a moment before chuckling. "You're a strange child."

"I know," Rori answered casually as she returned her gaze to the computer screen.

"You act shy, but in reality, you're outgoing. You're confident, open minded, and everything else your mother prided herself on."

"She did raise me," Rori smiled. She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought of the conversation between Rossi and Strauss. "Do you normally call your boss by her first name?"

Garcia came into the office before Dave could answer. She dropped some files on Dave's desk. "These are all of the searches you had me look into," she said as she turned to look at Rori. "Hey there," she greeted happily. This had to be the girl that the rest of the team told her about.

Rori looked up at the colorful woman. "Hello," she smiled back. "I like your glasses. It's hard to find rims with personality like yours."

"Thank you," Garcia chirped.

"Garcia," Rossi spoke up. "This is Rori. Rori, this is our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rori nodded.

Garcia gestured to the small computer. "That's a cool netbook you have there."

"Thanks. I prefer my Vaio Touchscreen back at Kate's, or my MacBook Pro," Rori answered. "I was traveling light yesterday."

"You don't have brand loyalty?" Garcia asked. Some people liked one brand and one brand only.

"It has nothing to do with the brands, in my opinion. It's all who has the better program for certain things. I love final cut pro. I updated the Vaio with better graphics card so I could play my video games with better resolution. I also use it to mess with web design."

"Oh! Do you have any of your websites on the web?" Garcia asked excitedly.

Rori nodded. "All of the ones I've made though are for friend looking for a place to put their artwork, or writing."

Garcia turned to the senior agent as if she had been presented with a new toy on Christmas morning. "Oh Rossi," she started. "Can I take her to my office? She's a techie!""

Rossi looked at the grinning Rori. She was already packing up her stuff to move. "Please, can I go to Miss Garcia's office?" she pleaded.

Garcia grimaced at the formal use of her last name. "You can call me Garcia or Penelope."

Rori looked at the ceiling and shrugged. "I guess I'll call you Penelope."

Rossi looked at Rori. "You can go to Garcia's office, but you cannot speak to anyone if you see them. Especially Strauss," Dave said.

"No promises," Rori stated quickly before she left the office with Penelope.

"And we're off," Garcia said as she linked arms with Rori.

"Are we off to see the wizard?" Rori asked as they walked through the bullpen. A large grin pulled at her lips.

"If by wizard you mean me, then you, my fine friend, are most certainly correct," Garcia answered happily.

"You're fun," Rori said.

"Thank you. I work very hard at it."

"Doo iteshimashite,"

"Do you speak Japanese fluently," Garcia asked recognizing the language immediately. It didn't take much for Garcia to know that Rori had said 'You're welcome'.

"I've been fluent since I was eight," Rori answered.

"But, you're not Japanese."

"No, I'm Irish-Italian. My friends are from Japan and I grew up with them. I spent parts of my summers in Hokkaido with their family. Their mom and my mom were really close."

"Awesome," Garcia smiled remember all of the different people she hung out with when she was growing up in the Bay Area.

"My mom thought it was a great idea because it's easier to learn a language when you're younger," Rori said as she was guided into Garcia lair. She stopped as she looked at the room in bewilderment. "I think this is officially the coolest tech op center ever," she said after a minute of silence.

"Pretty cool, right?" Garcia said as she grabbed a seat to bring it over next to hers.

"Cool? No. This is borderline heavenly," Rori stated when she took a seat. She spun around to take the entire sight in.

"I have to run some small searches for the team, but while they're working, the two of us can chat it up."

Rori turned to face Penelope. "How did you snag a job like this?"

"I was a hacker and got caught," Garcia answered. "Rather than got to jail, I was offered a job to help the good guys."

"You must have been pretty good for them to put that kind of deal on the table."

"There is no must," Garcia said. "I am good, and proud of it. Do you know how a comprehensive search program works?"

"Um… no."

"Well, pay attention because you're about to learn something new," Garcia said as she pulled her chair in and rested her hands on the keyboard.

"M'kay," Rori hummed as she looked at the screen in front of the techie.

0o0o0o0

Rossi entered Garcia's office to find both women typing quickly on their keyboards. Garcia stopped and spun in her chair. A couple seconds later Rori stopped and looked at the computer genius. "Close, but no cigar I'm afraid," Garcia said.

"I'll get there with practice," Rori answered. She turned to look at Dave. "Hey, Dave."

"Looks like you kept yourself busy," Dave said gesturing to the typing accuracy program on both Penelope's and Rori's computer screen.

"Penelope showed me how she runs all of the searches for your team," Rori said. They had spent the last couple hours running through the entire database of search programs Garcia had created. Rori was at that point convinced that no one could beat the great and all-knowing Penelope Garcia.

"You actually understood it?" Dave asked curiously. Dave normally skipped all the techno babble and moved onto the who-done-it.

"I took notes. It wasn't that hard once I got a hang of the basics," Rori said nonchalantly. She stood up expecting that Dave had come in to tell her it was time to go.

Garcia looked at the clock and stretched. "It's time for me to go home," she said as she grabbed her bag and started shutting down all of her systems.

"Kate called, and she wanted to know when you were coming home. She said something about a zaza and a choochoo?" he asked the teen in confusion.

"Zenzen, and Chouchou," Rori corrected. "They're the puppies I got for graduation."

"You got puppies?" Garcia asked. "Most people get money."

Rori nodded. "One of them came from the Kayashima's and the other one from my Uncle Tom."

"Tom works at the Navy Base in London, right?" Rossi asked wondering if that was still the same.

Rori nodded and sighed. "He's only in the US two weeks out of the year. I don't get to see him a lot. He came to Scotland when mom died though. He and Kate were both there." Rori liked her uncle more than her aunt, but Kate was in the United States, and until recently, there was no indication that her job posting would change. Tom could be moved at any time.

Dave moved out of the door. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Rori grabbed her bag and groaned. "Stupid apartment," she grumbled.

"You don't like living with your aunt?" Garcia asked.

"It's too bland," Rori complained as she threw her hands up. "There's no color. It's all brown and beige. Besides, we do nothing together. We eat dinner together, but we eat in silence. It's a sorry existence."

Rossi sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. He could tell that Rori didn't really want to return to living with her aunt. Hopefully, things would work out soon and there would be some concrete plan in place. "Regardless of your relationship with your aunt, you still need to go back to the apartment."

Rori left Garcia's office in defeat. "I know."

0o0o0o0


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rossi meets some of Rori's friends while also trying to get to know her a bit more.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

Chapter Five:

Rori unlocked the door to Kate's apartment. Rossi stood behind her. She let him into the small foyer and looked around the small apartment. "Kate?" she yelled.

"I'm in my room," Kate's voice came from the left side of the apartment.

"Dave's with me," Rori stated. "Can he stay for dinner?"

Kate came out of her room and looked at Rossi, "As long as you make it."

Rori nodded and dropped her bag off on a small chair in the living room. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sauce pan. "Why don't you make yourself at home," she told Rossi. Kate came into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Dave, do you want a beer?" she asked.

"No thank you."

"We have wine. Well Kate has wine, I won't touch the stuff." Rori answered.

"Just water."

Rori moved to the sink and turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. Kate positioned herself on the bar stool in front of the seventeen year old and opened the bottle. As soon as the smell hit Rori, she dropped the pan and gripped the counter.

Both Rossi and Kate stopped what they were doing and focused on Rori. Kate set her drink down and looked at her niece with worry. "Rori, are you all right?" Rossi asked.

After a minute Rori blinked and looked at the adults. "What?"

"What just happened?" Kate asked.

Rori picked the pan back up and filled it with hot water. "Nothing, I'm fine." She placed the pan on a burner and turned up the heat. "I hope everyone's all right with Cappelini, I'm not really in the mood to make Chicken Tarragon."

Kate nodded and ppicked up her beer while looking at the young woman busy herself with the cooking preparations.

"Do you want help?"Rossi asked.

Rori looked around. "In the meat drawer is some fresh ground sausage. Can you brown it in a pan?" she asked.

He nodded and Rori place a top on the pan before heading to the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment.

**Rori could smell cheap alcohol, but she couldn't see the source or anything else for that matter. She felt weak and afraid. Somewhere in the background she heard screaming, but she couldn't even tell which direction it was coming from.**

Rori moved to look at herself in the mirror before turning on the faucet and splashing her face with some water. _What the hell was that_? she thought. She dried her face with a clean hand towel from a drawer and washed her hands before leaving the bathroom.

Rossi looked up from a pan of quickly browning chunks of sausage. He watched her wash her hands at the kitchen sink. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out fresh prepared angel hair pasta and a jar of Prego.

"What do you want me to do once the sausage is browned?" Rossi asked the girl.

"If you could add the prego and let it simmer for a little bit, when you add the sauce I'll add the pasta to te boiling water." Rori explained. "How about a ceaser salad to go with the meal?"

Rossi nodded. Kate stood up. "Why don't you hand me the plates and silverware, I'll set the table."

Ten minutes later the three were seated at the table eating dinner. Kate took a bite of salad and looked at Rori. "So what did you do today with Dave."

"I hung out with Penelope, she's the techie for the BAU. She's tons of fun." Rori answered. "What about work?"

"Tiring, I spent most of the day getting everything ready for Italy."

Rossi looked at his ex-sister-in-law. "What is it that you do exactly?"

"I'm a PR representative for the company I work for. I'm going to be heading the PR department of the Italy branch." Kate answered. "I have to arrange any press conferences and events the company is featured in."

"Lots of people count on Kate's ability to keep a level head. She's organized and prompt making her perfect for the job." Rori explained.

"You know Rori, there was a time where you wanted to do what I do." Kate said.

"Then I discovered mental disorders and thought they were so intriguing."

"There was a time also where your teacher told your mom, you might have been scitzophrenic."

Rori scrunched up her face in confusion. "What?"

Rossi looked at the two women. Kate wiped her moth with a paper napkin. "Your teacher in elementary school told your mom about a conversation she had with you. You told your teacher you heard voices."

Rori looked at her aunt. "But I've never been diagnosed with something."

"That would be because; you told the counselor later that the voices told you what was good and bad to do. The counselor had come to the conclusion that you had assigned your conscious a different voice."

"Like the whole angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other?" Rossi asked.

Kate nodded and took another bite of pasta. "Christine decided then that you were doomed to an overactive imagination and had the intelligence to go with it. Instead of reading books to you, you would tell epic tales."

"Why don't I remember this?"

"It could have something to do with the car accident." Rossi answered. "It could have repressed a lot of your earlier memories as well as the accident."

Rori chewed on some salad while thinking about it and nodded. "Probably, I really only remember her reading the Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys books to me when I was maybe five or six. I still have all of them in storage somewhere."

"You have an entire library of mysteries in storage. When are you going to stop buying books and get a library card?"

"Because library books aren't taken care of. I also lend them out to people."

"What other genre's do you read?"

"Anything, although Stephan King creeps me out."

"And yet you still read them."

"The man's a genius at writing, he's just crazy and demented." Rori justified.

Later that night Rossi had come to understand Rori a little bit more. She was definitely something else. In the past two days he had come to the conclusion that Rori was a confident individual who wasn't easily fooled. She never fell to the vices that afflicted teenagers her age: peer pressure, sex, drugs, alcohol. This made him proud that there were a few who knew to avoid such things until they were legally able to use them.

He stood looking into her room. The walls were bare, but the rest of it read like a whole other world. Dark wood furnature and warm colors. He red bedding with the grey and tan pillows oozed comfort and sophistication. Her bookshelf told a small story. Top had four hats: a black baseball hat that had ranger written on it, a pink and white baseball hat, a white fedora, and a black pinstriped fedora. The top shelf held her most precious of stuff animals. A large teddy bear drew in all of the attention. It had on a black character hat with long black ears to double as a scarf. The inside of the ears had a red, black, and yellow plaid pattern.

Below that shelf was an old jewelry box that he remembered belonged to Christine. The next shelf had her favorite books on the left and graphic novels on the right. They were separated by a large white binder. The bottom shelf held three wooden baskets for random storage.

"Like what you see?" Rori asked walking up.

Rossi turned and looked at her. "You have your mom's jewelry box."

Rori walked over and pulled it off the shelf. She moved to her bed and Rossi joined her.

"Kate put a lot of my mom's valuable's into a safety deposit box, but let me keep a few pieces." Rori explained. "I don't wear a lot of jewelry, mostly necklaces. I like to imagine what she looked like with jewelry on though."

Rossi opened the top and marveled at the assortment of rings and earrings. He picked up a small diamond ring. "This was our engagement ring." He explained.

Rori looked at him. "Do you want to keep it?" she asked. "I don't wear it. Her actual wedding ring is in the safety deposit box."

Rossi looked at the collection and spotted amethyst earrings. "The amethysts are yours right?"

Rori nodded and picked them up. "Mom thought I should have at least one pair of good earrings, so she got me these because they're my birthstone."

Rossi stood up and looked at her. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I should probably head home. I'll call you when I get the results."

"You have my number," Rori smiled. She stood up and walked him to the door. When he was gone Rori looked over at Kate who was watching some reality show. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"I miss her too Rori."

"I know, I just really wish I could remember the last trip with her."

Kate looked at her. "Maybe it's best if you don't remember. The accident was pretty bad."

Three days later Rori was chasing after little kids in a large open field. Kenta came running over with her phone. "Tag, it's Agent Rossi." He said before running after the kids to take her place.

Rori took the phone and headed into a small wooded area away from the screaming children. "Hello?"

"Do guys normally answer your phone."

Rori smiled, "Not normally, I'm a counselor at a camp. I was in the field so I'm not allowed to have my cell phone on me. Only a walkie, Kenta's in charge of answering all cell phones in the main office just in case there's an emergency."

"The results came in."

"And?"

"I'm definitely your father, but I had a feeling that would be the case."

Rori's smile widened only to move into a frown. "Now what?"

"Have you heard of Ricco's?"

"High end Italian in Quantico."

"Do you want to meet me for dinner And we can talk about it?"

Rori looked around the woods, "Yeah, that sounds great, but you sir are not allowed to order capellini."

"I won't. Seven sound okay?"

"I get off at five so that should most definitely work." Rori answered. "See you at seven."

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter five is out and the DNA results are in, but really we all knew how this would end. Of course she's his daughter. Anyway, I am working on Chapter six right now so it should be out soon. Remember I like reviews, so drop me a comment on how you think the stories going or point out some mistakes. I write to please you the reader.


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rossi and Rori have dinner together and Rossi learns a little more about Rori.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

* * *

Chapter Six:

Rori ran as fast as she could. She was running late for dinner with her dad. The camp had kept her a little longer then she would have liked. She had to change at Kate's too. You don't walk into a high end Italian restaurant in jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt.

She stopped at the door and took a moment to catch her breath and fix her hair. She checked her phone to find that it was 7:35. "Crap," she muttered. She walked in and the hostess smiled.

"Are you Rori?" the hostess asked.

Rori nodded. The hostess came from behind the bar and led her to a table by a window. Rossi was seated at the table. Rori took her seat and picked up her menu after thanking the hostess.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to change."

"It's only five minutes."

"I was still late."

"You'll find I'm only patient when it comes to women."

"Really? Penelope said you're the reason there are fraternization rules at the FBI," Rori smiled while looking over the menu.

"She's one to talk, she's dating Internal Affairs technical analyst," Dave answered. "And you should know I never once cheated while I was married to any of my wives."

"Oh I know, otherwise mom would have dropped kicked your ass into the Stone Age."

Rossi laughed. Rori joined in a bit. A waiter walked over and gave a welcoming smile. "Can I start you guys, with something to drink?"

"Can I get a coffee please," Rossi asked.

Rori looked at the waiter, "I'd like lemonade please."

"All right, I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

"Thank you," Rori smiled. She lifted up her menu once again and looked it over. "So what's good here?"

"Their penne alfredo is good, you can order it with chicken."

Rori continued looking at the menu, "Can I just say this feels kind of weird."

"How so?"

"It feels like we do this on a normal basis." The waiter came and dropped their drinks off.

"We can do this on a regular basis, provided I'm not on a case."

"Really?"

Rossi nodded. "You're my daughter. I think dinner is an important factor in getting to know you. I sat at my parents table every night and talked about my day. That's normal for me."

"You don't get a lot of normal in your job do you?"

"Some serial killers aren't original; they follow some of the same patterns of older cases. That's why profiling can be really useful, but every killer has a unique signature."

Rori looked out the window, "In a teen anime mystery series, the main antagonist is a serial killer."

"Do you watch it?"

"I kind of have to."

"Why?"

"I'm the voice of the main female protagonist. English and Japanese."

"You're kidding."

"No, a couple years ago I was in Japan fooling around with Kaoru and Kenta in a family friend's recording studio. The producer of the anime asked us to audition. They liked the character I brought to the table, so they pay me to speak into a microphone. When I found out it was going to be translated into English I auditioned for that too."

"What kind of character do you voice?"

"A human lie detector. Works for me though. Lies are easy to spot. Kenta's dad is an expert and he's been teaching me."

"What's the series about?"

"Four teens try to solve mysterious occurrences in their town with the help of their teacher. During all of this, a serial killer is on the loose and evades capture."

"Sounds like a dark Scooby-Doo."

Rori smiled, "Alas, there is no talking dog."

"Do you like voice acting?"

"It's fun. I go to a small studio in New York once a month for three days. I do a lot of the voicing over the summer. I do the Japanese there as well. They were going to find another Japanese voice actor, but the public went crazy. I apparently play a character with an American parent and transfer student quite well. They like my voice."

"It's like the part was made for you."

"No, one of the two writers grew up in America. I say dude a lot in the series."

"When you speak Japanese, do you have an accent?"

"When I have an accent, you'll see pigs fly. My Japanese is authentic. None of that slow elongated shit. I've been speaking it for a long time. Growing up, I was only allowed to speak Japanese in the Kayashima household."

"But you spoke English everywhere else?"

Rori nodded. "I learned Spanish in first grade and my mom set me up with a French tutor in third grade."

"So you speak three languages."

"Five. Chinese and German. I told you I get bored fast."

The waiter came back. "Are you two ready to order?"

"I'll get the chicken and mushroom ravioli." Rossi answered.

"Penne Alfredo with chicken please."

The waiter smiled and left. Rori looked out the window. "I miss school sometimes for the recordings, but I don't tend to miss things that I can't learn on my own. High school didn't really matter I had the textbooks memorized."

"Are you going to take a break while going to college?"

"I can't the recording are what pay for college. It's also a break from the stress of going to school."

"So you're in New York once a month," Rossi said. He looked at his drink. Rori smiled and looked back out the window.

"You wanted to talk about something," she said.

"Kate wants you to live with me."

Rori looked at him. "You don't have to take me in."

"Why are you so hesitant?"

"I don't know. This is new to me. I've never had to worry about this, well except for when mom died," she said. "But even then, Kate took care of everything."

"This isn't exactly normal to me either." Rossi said. "I'm not home a lot because of cases, but you can live with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I bring my dogs?"

"Where are they? I didn't see them at Kate's."

"Vet, they both have kennel cough."

"Oh course you can bring your dogs. I have a dog. His name is Mudgie."

Rori smiled, "Yay for weird dog names." Rori sighed. "What are the rules of your house?"

"Everything has a place." Rossi stated. "I live on a couple acres of land. Respect the stuff in the house is all I ask."

"If I live with you, my room is my domain. I do what I want with it."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Can you add me to your car insurance?"

"What kind of car do you have?"

"I have the 2011 Ford Mustang GT," Rori answered. "I've been saving for a long time, plus Kate sold mom's car and she put the money away in savings until I wanted to buy a car."

"How long have you been saving?"

"I started getting money when I was nine. Mom demanded I put half away, so I got a good amount."

"You're mom was a smart woman."

"When would I be able to move in?"

"By the end of the week if that's all right with you."

Rori nodded. "I get a house key right?"

* * *

Author's Note: So here's chapter six. I'm sorry it took so long. School started to get busy, so here we are. I'm going to try to post once a week, so be on the lookout. I'm sorry it's not very long this week. I'll try to make longer chapters. The next chapter will be after Rori's already moved in. It's going to be interesting. So stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 7

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rossi meets some of Rori's friends while also trying to get to know her a bit more.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Seven:

Rossi woke up to the smell of sausage. He slipped out of bed and Mudgie followed him out of the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen to find Rori standing at the stove. She had a pan of sausage sizzling and was pouring pancake mix into another heated pan.

"Pancakes?" he asked.

Rori looked up. "Yeah, I can make something else for you if you would like. I just was in the mood for them."

"No, it's okay."

"How did you sleep?" Rori asked.

"Good, what about you?"

"Not bad, but I've been having weird dreams lately," Rori frowned, they can get pretty freaky sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. The entire time I'm in this dirty room and there are two men arguing on the other side of the door."

"Have you left the room at all?"

"I can't. It's locked from the outside," Rori answered. She looked at the sausage and flipped the links. She flipped a bubbling pancake over and pressed the spatula onto the cooked top.

"Maybe it's just the new house for you."

"Maybe," Rori mover the sausage onto a paper towel coated plate. She pulled the cooked pancake onto a separate plate of the popular breakfast item. "All done. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Is there coffee?"

"Yeah, I started it when I got up," Rori answered. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a coffee mug and glass.

The two sat down at a small breakfast nook and ate in a comfortable silence.

"It didn't take you long to get used to the kitchen."

"A photographic memory helps with that kind of thing." Rori said. "I have to go to the vet today to pick up Zenzen and Chouchou. The vet says they're all better."

"Okay."

"Do you think Mudgie will like them?"

"He's getting older, but he likes most dogs."

"Okay."

Rori finished her food and began cleaning up. Rossi joined in a couple minutes later. The two of them had been living together for two weeks and had already fallen into a simple routine.

"How about I go with you to pick up your puppies," Rossi suggested.

"Can we bring Mudgie with us to meet his new friends?"

"Sure, we can do that."

"Cool, thanks for helping with the clean-up."

0o0o0o0

Rori was just about ready to leave when she found her dad holstering his sidearm. "You have a case."

"A girl has gone missing in Georgia." Rossi explained. "I'm meeting the team at the airstrip."

"Okay," Rori sighed. "I hope you find her safe."

"I'm sorry." Rossi stated.

"Don't worry about it. I can get the dogs on my own; I know a dog park I can take them to later. Go catch the bad guy. Someone's little girl is in trouble."

"Okay."

"Be careful."

"Call Garcia if you need anything."

"I will."

0o0o0o0

Rossi was looking out the window thinking about the disappointed look in his daughter's eyes. The team had just finished going over the case, so they had time to themselves till the plane landed. Hotch sat across from him and looked at the senior agent.

"Dave, what's going on?"

"I was thinking about Rori," Rossi answered. "She told me she's having nightmares."

Reid looked at him from across the walkway. "What kind?"

"She's trapped in a room and there are people arguing behind a locked door."

"Studies have shown that changes in the dream cycle aren't all that uncommon when a person is sleeping in a new environment," Reid stated.

"She's been living with me for two weeks."

"Just give it a little longer. Maybe the nightmares will stop," Morgan said.

0o0o0o0

Rori leaned against a chain link fence and watched several dogs run around freely. Mudgie had position himself on the ground right in front of her. He looked around for any possible dangers.

A puppy with orange fur wrestled with another puppy. The other had white fur. They were about a yard away.

Rori looked at the older dog. "Dad's going to be okay, right Mudgie?" she asked.

Mudgie just looked at the teenager and wagged his tail. Rori crouched down and scratched the dog behind the ear and smiled. "Of course he is it's just a missing person's case. Zen, Chou, let's head over to Kenta and Kaoru's. Then we'll invite Penelope to the house for dinner."

The puppies stopped wrestling at the mention of their names and bounded over. Rori laughed. "Why can't you just run like normal dogs?"

She clipped leases onto the dogs and guided them out of the local dog park.

0o0o0o0

Penelope showed up at Rossi's place at seven. The door was opened by Kaoru. "You must be Penelope. Rori's in the kitchen finishing up dinner," he said. "I'm Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you."

The two entered the dining room to find Kenta setting the table. "Kenta, meet Penelope, Rori's tech friend from the BAU."

"Hey," Kenta greeted with a small smile.

Rori came out of the kitchen with a bowl of bread rolls. "Hey Pen, how's the case going?"

"Your dad hasn't called yet?" Garcia asked confused.

"Not since I asked if you guys could come over."

"They're going to be back in the morning. The girl was unharmed."

"That's great." Rori smiled. "Can I get you anything, I'd offer you wine, but I'm not sure if my dad would appreciate me handing out his alcohol."

"That's fine, I'll just have water."

"How do you like your steak cooked?"

"Medium rare."

"You got it."

Kenta entered the kitchen and came out a minute later with a glass of ice water. He handed it to Garcia who sat down at the table. Rori came out with a plate of steaks a couple minutes later and Kaoru grabbed a ceaser salad.

The four sat down to eat and Rori smiled at the adult. "So Pen, why don't you tell us about your techie boyfriend?"

"Oh, and what about you? Is there someone special in your life?" Garcia asked.

"Nope, well that's not true, Kenta and Kaoru are special, but I haven't started dating yet."

"Really?"

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: So here we are chapter seven is here for your reading delight. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been writing the chapters out by hand and then I have to type them up, so it's a long process. I hope you enjoyed this chapters father daughter breakfast. There's more to come.

On another note, I have to apologize about something… I'm afraid a couple of my characters have developed into existing characters. The Kayashima twins and their parents would appear to have taken on the traits of a set of twins in a manga series I read. This was unintentional, and I hadn't realized I had done it. The Hitachiin twins are property of Bisco Hatori as is their Fashion designer mother and their computer geek father. Kenta and Kaoru are in no way meant to be compared to Hatori's twins.

Remember to Review. I like hearing what you have to say.

Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: The BAU team gets a look into the voice acting world.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

0o0o0o0

Chapter Eight

Rori was getting ready for a panel at an anime convention in D.C when her dad came to the door. She was in a black pleated skirt that ended just above the knee and an orange tank top under a black zip up t-shirt vest. She was pulling on knee high boots.

"So how often do you participate in convention panels?" he asked.

"I do one a month during the school year, then several over the summer. Penelope, Kevin, and Dr. Reid are coming. They're inviting Agent Prentiss and Agent Morgan. You should come. You can see crazy fan girls fawn over Kenta and Kaoru."

"What do you do at these panels?"

"Answer questions, sign posters, socialize. People really like to see the face behind the voice."

Rossi smiled. "Okay, I'll go."

0o0o0o0

The BAU team sat in the front row of a large exhibition hall. They watched as young teenagers in costume filed in. Scattered among them were adults. Once everyone was seated a volunteer grabbed a microphone and looked at the crowd.

"Welcome everyone you're all here to meet the voices of three very different characters for the anime _Dark Truths_. You'll be meeting Hiroshi Mizushima, the strong, determined, male protagonist. The lovely and intelligent Natsuko Kuragawe, who is our main female protagonist. And finally you'll meet the dark but devilishly handsome antagonist Sorrow. So pleased welcome their voice actors Kenta and Kaoru Kayashima and Rori Morre."

Screams erupted in the hall as Kenta and Kaoru came in from doors on opposite entrances. Rori came from behind a curtain where the table was set up. The three sat down and waited for the screams to die down.

"Thank you everyone." Kenta smiled.

"Wow, I feel like we should be putting on some sort of show." Kaoru laughed.

Rori sat in between the twins. "That comes later Kaoru," she said. "Okay, so the way this works is that the panel will last two hours long. During that time, we're here to answer your questions."

"Afterwards, we'll be in the actor's hall signing autographs," Kenta explained.

"And we're there until no one else wants an autograph."

The crowd cheered and a screen lowered. A projector put up a picture of the three anime characters. The serial killer Sorrow wore a black feathered mask to cover his pale face. He was in all black and had a tattered duster. Hiroshi had shaggy black hair and wore a baggy tan t-shirt and baggy jeans. Natsuko wore a long sweater dress and mid calf boots. Her brown hair was pulled into high pigtails.

Rori looked at the picture and smiled. "You know I have to say Kaoru, Sorrow looks quite sexy in that mask."

"And he'll continue to be. Even in Japan you and Kenta have yet to catch me."

The crowd laughed and Rossi shook his head.

Kenta smiled and looked at the crowd. "All right questions please."

Rori picked up a set of index cards and looked at a card. "All right Ana P asks 'When will Hiroshi and Natsuko get together as a couple?'" she read. "All right I have to meet you. Where are you Ana?"

The team looked around and found a young girl jumping up and down.

"Okay, we've been asked this question many times before, but I think what made Rori excited was that it was written in Japanese. Mad props." Kenta smiled

Rori got up and walked over to the girl and whispered in her ear. After a minute she spoke into the microphone. "All right now you can't tell anyone. I'm kidding, why don't you tell the room."

She handed over the microphone. "Natsuko and Hiroshi will get together when the series ends," the fan girl stated.

Rori took the mic back and took her seat at the table once more. "Kaoru, your turn for a question."

"All right. Daniel O. says 'the three of you seem so close. How long have you known each other?'" Kaoru read. "We've known each other for a long time."

"I believe Kaoru and I met when our mother's egg split in two. I looked at him and was like 'hey how ya doing, that's some serious egg splitting." Kenta smiled.

"I met the Kayashima twins when I was two. Their mom is the sole the three of us are fluent in Japanese." Ren smiled. "Great question."

Kenta grabbed a card and looked it over. "Hey Rori, isn't Dr. Reid's first name Spencer?"

Rori looked at the card, "It says Spencer R, but that's Penelope's handwriting."

"Busted," Kaoru sang in a deep baritone voice causing the room to cheer.

Rori laughed, "All right, so my dad and his work buddies are here and two of them are Spencer and Penelope. Nice prank, but an even greater request. So Kaoru, read."

"Act out an improve confession between Hiroshi and Natsuko." Kenta read.

"Oh this will be fun." Kaoru smiled.

"Do we have too?" Kenta asked.

"Yes." The crowd yelled.

"okay." Kenta reached over and took a sip of water. "Hey Natsuko." His voice had taken on a gruff tone.

"Yes?" Rori answered lightly.

"I was wondering, do you like someone?"

"I like a lot of people Hiroshi."

"I-I mean do you like someone romantically."

"Oh, well yeah I do," Rori answered. "He's brave, cute, but he's kind of clumsy."

"Well, who is it?"

Rori looked around and shook her head. "If you have to ask." She sighed. "I like you. You're sweet and kind and I like spending time with you."

Kenta smiled and looked at Rori. "Really me too."

"Well I would certainly hope so. I would hate to have our friendship ruined because I told you how I feel."

Kaoru reached forward and trapped Rori in a friendly choke hold. "Oh how sickly sweet." Kaoru chuckled in the deep voice from before. "I hate to break this little romance up, but if you don't catch me soon, one of your little friends is going to be dead."

Rori laughed and looked at the crowd. "And now the mood has been killed."

The crowd began to clap. Kaoru released Rori and she sat up.

"That was fun. Thank you Miss. Penelope Garcia." Kaoru smiled. Rori and Kenta refused to look at each other for a while.

0o0o0o0

Later the team watched as the three teens were signing small posters. Rori signed her posters with a gold sharpie while the boys had neon blue and green ones.

"Rori's got quite the fan club." Morgan stated.

"Yeah she does. She enjoys voice acting." Rossi smiled. He watched as Rori spoke to a camera being held by a teenage guy.

"Some of the things their asked to say though." Prentiss shook her head.

"What like Kaoru's evil laugh and Rori's Japanese statement?" Kevin asked. "Voice actors get asked to do that kind of stuff all the time."

Rori walked over to the group. "If you guys want to go get some food, the lines dying down so we'll be out in about ten minutes."

"Call me when you're done okay." Rossi smiled.

Rori nodded and headed back to the table.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter eight. Well this was a fun one to write. Now you can review and tell me if I messed up on anything. Really I like to hear from you. I hope you continue to read, the next chapter things really start to happen and the next couple chapters are vital for the future of the story.


	10. Chapter 9

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rossi comes home to find Rori playing the cello with her friends.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

0o0o0o0

Chapter Nine:

When Rossi came home from work he found Rori in the family room with Kenta and Kaoru. Rori held a cello in front of her. Kenta was playing the violin, while Kaoru was playing the baby grand piano. The trio together was playing Pachabel's Canon in D.

Rossi had yet to hear his daughter play any instrument. He observed her calm pleasant attitude as she pulled the bow across the strings. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she played with her eyes closed. He sat down in a seat and listened to her play.

When the song ended Rori opened her eyes and looked at her dad. "Welcome home."

"That was great."

Kaoru turned and looked at him. "Why do you have a piano if you never play it?" he asked.

Rossi looked at the teenage boy, "How do you know I haven't played it."

"Because I had to tune it. If you don't play an instrument, you can't expect it to stay in tune." Rori answered. "It took most of the morning, but it sounds nice and pretty once more. It's hard to tune a piano, just so you know."

"None the less, it's obvious you haven't played this piano for a while," Kaoru stated.

Rori set her cello on its side and walked over to the piano. She played a couple of ragtime bars. "Do you play?" she asked.

"I know how to play, but I haven't because I'm almost never around to do so."

Rori sat down on the bench next to Kaoru and began playing Joplin's Entertainer.

"Joplin, is there anything you can't play?"Rossi asked.

Rori smiled and moved into Gavotte and then changed to flight of the bumblebee. "I'm sure there's something out there. Music's fun, so all the practice I put into it works out in the end."

"I haven't even heard you play and you've been here a month."

"That's because you leave the house at the crack of dawn and I start practice at twelve."

"You should hear her play the violin," Kenta smiled.

"No!" Rori shouted.

Kaoru frowned, "I don't understand your fear of playing the violin, and you're really good. It's been two years."

Rori looked at the twins. "I'm not playing the violin anymore," she stated before leaving the room. Mudgie came into the room to greet Rossi only to scurry away from Rori's angry aura.

Rossi looked at the twins. "Why doesn't she play the violin anymore?"

"She stopped playing after Christine died. Her mom was the one who bought her first violin." Kenta explained.

A minute later they heard the door slam. Kaoru looked at the top of the piano and picked up Rori's phone. "Fantastic, she left her phone."

"She'll come back, she just needs to blow off some of that Italian and Irish temper of hers," Kenta stated.

"So you know where she goes?" Rossi asked.

"Giles' Antique Bookstore." Kaoru said.

"She knows Giles?"

"Yeah, you know who Giles is?"

"Giles restored an old book of Christine's while we were married, they were good friends."

"Giles is Rori's godfather." Kaoru explained.

"Rori goes to his bookshop when it's too late to go to the cemetery where her mom's buried." Kenta finished.

0o0o0o0

Rori entered an old bookstore. "Giles?"

A man in his early sixties came from a back room. "Rori how are you?" he smiled.

"I don't know. I'm… lost."

Giles smiled and headed back into the backroom. "I'll go make some tea, take a seat."

0o0

"So what's troubling that brilliant mind of yours?" Giles asked leaning back into a leather wingback chair.

Rori sat in a large overstuffed red chair. She held a small decorated tea cup.

"I haven't played the violin since mom died. I wish I could but I know she's not around to hear it."

"How do you know she can't hear it?"

"She's dead Giles, last I checked, dead people don't have the ability to hear."

"I'd like to think, your mom is in heaven, watching you grow up."

"I don't know what I believe. I'm not religious, I don't go to church, I don't pray to a higher power, and the only hell I believe in is the horrid period of time known as finals."

Giles laughed. "You believed in your mom."

"I still do."

"Then that's all that matters. One thing I know, you're mom loved to hear you play the violin. It made her so happy to see you play the violin that one song had her set up for the month." Giles explained. "Now, why is it that every time you have a deep internal conflict raging inside you come to me?"

Rori smiled. "Because you're far wiser then I'll ever be, and you're my best friend."

"I'm too old to be your best friend, what would people say?"

"That's not true. Kenta's best friend is his grandmother."

Giles shook his head and sighed. "So how do you like living with your father."

"He has a big house."

"Be more specific. I don't know what you mean by that."

"I just can't imagine living by myself in a house that big. It must have been lonely. I'm glad I have three dogs in the house when he's on a case."

"You're lucky though, you have Kenta and Kaoru to hang out with. I've seen your other friends, they're a bit troubled."

"Aren't we all? I mean isn't everyone troubled at some point in their life"

"Yes, but if you haven't realized this already," Giles began, "You my little friend are a magnet for trouble."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. Remember the Kindergarten Rebellion."

"How was that my fault?"

"You convince a bunch of five year olds to hire lawyers for longer nap time."

"I didn't do that. Mom did. We were with Kenta and Kaoru for open house. Naptime was the only time the two were together and I told them they should have a longer nap that's all. It was Mom that suggested the lawyer thing."

Rossi came in. "Giles the door was open."

"Long time no see. Have a seat; we're discussing your daughter's ability to attract trouble."

Rossi sat on a foot stool and looked at his daughter.

"I'm telling you the Kindergarten Rebellion was all mom."

"Rebellion?"Rossi asked.

"A bunch of five-year-olds wanted to have longer naps and mom suggested they get lawyers as a joke. The kids actually bought into it." Rori explained. "So that wasn't my fault, and I was never allowed to go to an open house again because of it."

"All right something else then. The Bangs Tantrum of ninety-five." Giles smiled. "I actually have video of that."

"They're my bangs and the evil mother of yours wanted to get rid of them."

Rossi looked at Giles. "You have home videos of Rori?"

"Yeah, Kenta put them all onto a DVD collection. I could give you my copies." Rori smiled. I actually have digital copies on my touch smart."

Giles looked Rossi over. "You're looking good Dave; can I get you some tea?"

"I'll pass, thank you though," Rossi answered. "Rori, are you okay. You were pretty upset earlier.

"I'm fine dad." Rori said. "I just need Giles to convince me I was being stupid."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Chapter Nine is out and I'm already working on Chapter Ten. Remember to review you guys. Ten chapters out and there are only six reviews. Anyway, the next chapter is pretty important to the main plotline. So stay tuned and I'll be out with a new chapter as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, if you know exactly what songs I was talking about in the beginning. Mad Props. You've probably heard them all at some point in your life. The name doesn't matter.


	11. Chapter 10

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: When Hotch brings Jack to visit Hayley's grave they find Rori visiting her mother.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

0o0o0o0

Chapter Ten:

Hotch walked with his son in a green cemetery. They stopped at Hayley's grave and the six-year-old set a small bouquet of yellow and white daisies in front of the headstone. Hotch sat down on the stone bench adjacent to the grave and sighed.

After a couple minutes he heard a violin close by. He looked around and spotted Rori a hundred feet away. Jack walked over to his dad and hugged him. He looked over at the teenager and looked up at his dad.

"Daddy who's that?" he asked.

"Her name's Rori. She lost her mom too. Do you want to meet her? We can come back to mommy. Maybe Rori will play a song for her."

"Okay Daddy."

The father and son walked over to the teenage girl to find her playing with her eyes closed. 'Ave Maria' resonated through the wood and Hotch had to stop a moment to just listen. He looked at the headstone in front of the girl. 'Christine Morre May 3, 1960 –July 28, 2008'.

When Rori finished the song Hotch cleared his throat to let her know that she wasn't alone.

Rori looked at the two and a small sad smile crossed her lips. "Hello Agent Hotchner."

Hotch nodded and looked down at his son. "This is my son Jack."

Rori crouched down so she could look the small shy boy in the eye. She moved her bow to her other hand and held her empty hand out. "Hello Jack, my name's Rori."

"Hi… are you here to see your mom too?"

Rori nodded. "She really liked the song I was playing.

"Ave Maria, right?" Hotch asked.

"Rori nodded. Jack started to bounce nervously and looked at the teenager. "Can you play a song for my mom?"

Rori looked up at Hotch. "Is that okay with you?"

"Hayley would appreciate it."

"Okay, Jack why don't you introduce me to your mommy," she suggested. She reached over and grabbed her violin case.

They walked over and Rori looked at the grave. "I'm sorry for your loss," she told Hotch. "Jack must really miss her."

"He likes to watch video's of her."

"Do you have anything in particular you want me to play for her?"

"I think she would like anything."

"Okay."

Rori propped the violin on her shoulder and began to play the violin part of 'You Raise Me Up'. When she smiled Jack smiled up at her and clapped a little bit.

"Thank you." Hotch said.

"You are most certainly welcome."

"So, your mom died in a car accident." Hotch said. Curiosity had won in the end.

Rori looked at the ground and sighed. "Yeah, I'm not really sure of all the details. One minute I'm playing cards in first class, the next I'm waking up in a Hospital two weeks later with Kate holding my hand."

"So you don't remember anything?"

"I had a concussion, four fractured ribs, my knee got pretty messed up. I know because I was confined to crutches for a month. I still have to be careful when I do long distance runs."

"You're knee was hurt in the accident?"

"The doctor couldn't tell me how."

"Did you end up with Whiplash?"

"Nope, I just know what the doctor's and Kate told me," Rori answered. "Hey Jack, do you want to hear a fun song?"

Jack nodded and Rori started to play an unknown Irish jig. Hotch smiled and watched his son start to bounce to the music. He walked ten feet away and dialed Garcia's number.

"Garcia, I know it's your day off, but could you look something up?" he asked.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

"Rori's car accident in Scotland."

"Rori gave me strict orders not to do anything except friend her on Facebook."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"It was a rule Kate made. Why?"

"Some of her injuries don't sound right for a car crash."

"You think she's lying about the accident?"

"No, she really can't remember."

"Shouldn't I get permission from Rossi? I mean he's her dad."

"I'll talk to him."

0o0o0o0

Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid watched at Garcia hurried into Rossi's office holding a stack of papers. No creative greeting, no sunny demeanor. Hotch calmly entered the office a minute later and shut the door.

"That isn't strange." Prentiss commented.

"Looks serious." Morgan nodded.

The three watched the office while Hotch closed the blinds.

After fifteen minutes Garcia left the office. Morgan sprung from his seat and jogged to catch up with the technical analyst.

"Baby girl, what's going on? Do we have a case?" he asked.

"I can't talk about it. Hotch has deemed it off limits."

"You can't even give me a hint?"

"Talk to Hotch, if he's going to tell the team, he will."Garcia stated before marching off.

Morgan watched her leave. "Okay." He turned around and headed back to his desk only to find Rori stalking in clearly unhappy. Rossi came out of his office clearly having been warned of his daughter's presence.

"Rori, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You have Pen run a search on me!"

"How did you know?"

"Unbelievable. The one thing I asked her not to do. Kenta's dad put an alert on my name. What do you want to know? Ask and you shall receive. Now Spill."

"Rori, calm down." Rossi stated.

"No, I will not calm down. You want to know something, ask me. Don't go behind my back. I've been completely honest with you up till now. When I was four, I got pushed into the pool by the local bully and almost drowned. At seven I kicked Jimmy Johnson in the nuts because he cut my braid off and I looked like a boy for a year. Why the hell would you have to look me up."

"We weren't looking at you; we were looking at the accident that killed your mom."

"We?"

Hotch walked over. "I was curious about your injuries."

"What about them?"

"Hotch, what's going on?" Morgan asked the one question almost everyone in the BAU wanted to ask.

"Rori, your mom didn't die in a car accident." Rossi said.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn! So the truth comes out. Stay tuned for the next chapter of the Death Card. All will be revealed about Rori's trip to Scotland. What happened to her mom? What happened to Rori?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review.


	12. Chapter 11

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rori finds out the truth about her mom and their trip to Scotland.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

0o0o0o0

Chapter Eleven

Rori stared at her father. "What are you talking about?"

"The scars on your wrists, where did you get them?" he asked her.

Rori looked at the top of her wrists where the feint scars were slightly covered up by the bracelets she wore. "I had glass imbedded in my wrists because of the accident."

"How do you know?" Hotch asked.

"Kate told me."

"I just finished talking to an officer who works for the Scottish Territorial Police. Why don't we go talk in the conference room?" Rossi suggested.

The team walked into the empty room and took a seat. Rori avoided the seats and crossed her arms. She looked at her dad.

"What do you mean, my mom didn't die in a car accident?" she asked. "Kate wouldn't lie to me."

"She would to protect you. Garcia found a missing persons report filed with Scottish police for you and your mother. You were staying in a house with an older woman."

"_Your rooms are this way. You can just call me Colene, there's no need to be formal."_

"Her name was Colene." Rori stated.

"So you do remember something." Hotch said.

"No, it just popped into my head."

"Why was there a missing persons report?" Prentiss asked.

"Rori and Christine went to see an old castle and didn't return. It was two days after they arrived."

"Dunnottar Castle, it some old castle ruin that looks out on the ocean from a high hill." Rori said.

"Do you actually remember going to the castle?" Hotch asked.

Rori gripped her arms tighter. "Why are you asking these questions?" she asked while looking at the ground. "All I have at pictures and no words, or the other way around."

"Rori, Christine was murdered. You were found passed out in the highlands." Hotch explained.

"No, there was an accident," Rori stated weakly as if she didn't believe it herself. "Kate said we were driving and-"

"_Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."_

Rori squeezed her eyes shut and crouched down. "Go away," she whimpered.

"Rori," Reid stood up and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"He's going to hurt mom."

"Who is?" Reid asked.

Something had triggered the lost memories. Rori shot up and ran out of the room. She passed Strauss and straight for Garcia's office.

Rossi came out of the conference room to find Strauss glaring at him. "Agent Rossi, control your daughter." She stated firmly before heading back to her office.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked.

"Christine Morre was murdered by the Highland murderer." Hotch said.

"Wait, that's the serial killer that grabs a mother and daughter and then tortures them for a week before killing them right?" Prentiss asked.

"Does that mean the unsub had take Rori too?"

"The police don't know how, but Rori ended up getting away." Rossi explained. "She was found by a young couple with a concussion, four fractured ribs, a twisted knee, and rope burns on her wrists."

"And she's the only survivor." Prentiss said.

"How did Garcia find all of this?"Reid asked.

"I asked her to look into the accident after Rori told me about her injuries yesterday at the cemetery. She didn't have whiplash which struck me as odd."

"And whiplash is common to car accidents." Reid nodded in understanding.

"Exactly, I called Dave and he mentioned her wrists."

"I saw them last week after she had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie." Rossi explained. "Rori's concussion was bad, but wasn't the whole reason she couldn't remember those two weeks."

"Do you think she was drugged?" Morgan asked.

"The police think so."

"So Rori probably won't remember everything that happened." Prentiss said.

"Would you really want to?" Reid asked.

0o0o0o0

Rori sat at the small table in Garcia's lair. Garcia set down a cup of tea and took the seat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Well, at least you're honest." Garcia smiled slightly.

"He seemed nice."

"Who?"

Rori turned her cup a little bit. "The guy who grabbed me."

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked. She placed a hand on Rori's.

"He never hurt me, at least from what I remember."

"Who did?"

"The man that killed my mom." Rori explained. "The guy was nice to me." She took a large gulp of the hot liquid and swallowed.

"Do you remember what he looks like?"

Rori shook her head. "They're just phrases the flow into my head." She took on last sip and stood up. "I'm going home."

"Rori, you can stay here with me. It's really okay," Garcia said quickly standing up.

"I just want to go home hug my dogs and read some books." Rori said.

"You shouldn't be alone." Garcia said.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything stupid Pen. I just want to get out of this place."

Rori left the room and took the long way to the stairs. She avoided people and kept an eye out for her dad's team. She left the FBI academy quietly without drawing attention to herself. She began to cry halfway home.

0o0o0o0

Garcia entered the conference room to find the team still talking. "Guys, Rori told me something."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine; she just went home is all." Garcia answered, "She said that there were two of them."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"One was nice to her, the other was the one that killed her mom and beat her up."

"She she say anything else?" Hotch asked.

"No, she just said that phrases pop into her head. She also doesn't know what they look like."

"I have to talk to her." Rossi said heading for the door.

"Sir, I think she just wants to be left alone." Garcia said.

"As my daughter, she doesn't get that liberty."

Rossi left the room and the rest of the team looked at each other. "What are we going to do?" Morgan asked.

"There's nothing we can do. The Scottish Territorial Police have to invite us in."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: So here we are. We finally find out what really happened to Rori's mom and Rori as well. How will this effect Rori. Will she be okay? Will the Highland Murderers be caught? Remember to hit that review button. I know this chapter's a little short. I'm working on making the next chapter longer.


	13. Chapter 12

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: The aftermath of finding out the truth puts Rori in a distant mood until some unexpected guests show up.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twelve:

Even though Rossi left the academy fifteen minutes after Rori, traffic had delayed him for an hour. Upon arriving home he found Rori had changed into a pair of plaid pajama shorts and a black tank top. She had fixed dinner for the two of them and was seated at the breakfast nook poking her medium rare steak.

"You didn't have to make dinner," he told her.

"I wanted to. Yours is in the microwave. It's still hot." Rori answered not looking up.

Rossi walked over to the microwave and pulled the plate out. She had made mashed potatoes, peas, and a medium rare steak. "Can we talk about this?"

"Dad, I don't know what to tell you. There were two guys, the smell of cigarettes and stale beer, and I was locked in a room. That's all I know." Rori stated.

"So that's why you dropped the pot when I had dinner with you and Kate." Rossi said grabbing silverware and sitting down.

"That's when I started having the dreams."

Rossi cut a small piece of meat off and took a bit. After contemplating its flavor he grabbed the salt shaker and added a little extra flavor.

"You'll clog your arteries." Rori stated. "And your veins, seeing as those are the two types of blood vessels in the human body."

"You salt everything too."

"I'm seventeen. I also exercise on a daily basis and try to eat balanced meals."

"Has anything else happened in your dreams?"

"No."

"Do you remember how you got out?"

"I probably Macgyvered my way out somehow."Rori said taking another bite.

"Don't force yourself to remember. The brain makes you forget because it causes stress and the body can't handle it."

"I know. It's just all a jumbled mess and it's hard to put it together."

"If it wants to come back it will. Even then, there are many ways of bringing memories back."

"I was much happier when I thought mom had died in an accident," Rori said. She pushed her peas into her mashed potatoes and took a small bite.

"So was I," Rossi sighed.

0o0o0o0

Rori sat on a chair outside on an elegant deck and watched as Mudgie followed the two puppies in the yard carefully policing them. Rossi came out and handed her a Starbucks cup.

"A venti triple Cinnamon Dolce latte with extra foam, no whip, and eight equal," he said.

"Thank you," Rori smiled. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"I'm taking a personal day. If something serious comes up, Hotch will call," he watched the three dogs for a minute before sitting in the open deck chair.

"You don't have to."

"You cried for four hours last night," Rossi stated. "Isn't it a dad's job to comfort his daughter when she's upset?"

Rori laughed a bit. "I compartmentalize well, but thank you."

Mudgie came up the stairs and plopped down in front of Rori. She bent down and scratched him behind the ear causing him to bend his head into her hand. "They sure know how to tucker you out."

"Why did you give your puppies strange names?"

"Zenzen means 'not at all' and Chouchou is the sound swords make when they hit each other." Rori explained. "When I named them I was operating on three days without sleep and they sounded funny."

"Why not change them."

"Do you know how confusing that would be to a dog? Besides I already just call them Zen and Chou. Chou means butterfly in Japanese."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Do you have Scrabble?"

"You want to play Scrabble?"

"I love Scrabble, I can play Scrabble all day."

Rossi shook his head. "How about we start with breakfast?" he suggested.

Rori held up her latter. "I have breakfast, right here in my hand."

"I mean a real breakfast. What about biscuits and gravy?"

"Do I have to make it?"

"No."

"Good, because that's the one breakfast I can't make." Rori stood up. "Zen, Chou, time to come inside."

The puppies hopped up the stairs and Rori nudged Mudgie. "Come on, I have a nice juicy dog bone for you inside,"

0o0o0o0

Rossi looked at the game board. "What the hell is a 'yob'?" he asked looking at his daughter who was sitting on the ground across from him.

"It's a hooligan." Rori answered.

Rossi put down three letters to make 'Yoke'. "Let me guess, you have the entire Scrabble dictionary memorized."

"I have it upstairs if you want to see it," Rori said. "I also have the Japanese one too."

"That's okay," Rossi looked at his watch. "It's already six."

"Well yeah. We went the store to get the stuff for breakfast. You cheated with the gravy by the way. Then we watched some home movies. Then there was the hour long walk and two games of Scrabble." Rori counted each activity off of her fingers.

"And you're beating me."

"I have a photographic memory, you don't. Therefore I have the advantage."

The door bell rand and the two looked at the front door in confusion. Rori pushed herself off the floor and looked out the window. "Pen's here with Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan," she said. "Oh! Dad, they have food. Let them in."

Rossi stood up and walked to the front door. He opened it and looked at three of his teammates. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on my little chica. She hasn't texted me at all today. On a normal day I get twenty."

Rori came up from behind her dad. "I'm sorry Pen, my phones been upstairs all day and we've been down here," she explained. "What food did you bring?"

"Chinese."

"Morgan and Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Rossi, we're one big family. If something happens, we all worry." Garcia stated. "Now, are you going to let us in?"

"Dad, let them in." Rori sighed. "I smell Kung Pao chicken and I'm starving."

Rossi reluctantly let the three teammates into his home. Garcia and Rori disappeared into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Morgan asked.

"She's okay, but she's not her usual self obviously. It pops up every once in a while, like just now, but mostly she stares off into space. I understand though, she just found out her mother was murdered, so she's going to be upset."

"Did she remember anything else?" Reid asked.

"If she does, she doesn't tell me. She writes it down in a notebook and then hides it from me. Right now it's somewhere in the kitchen." Rossi said.

"Come and get it!" Rori yelled.

Mudgie came chasing after the orange puppy that had a sock in its mouth.

"Zen, drop it." Rossi scolded.

Zenzen looked up at the man before running off. Morgan began laughing as Mudgie continued the chase once more. Reid headed for the kitchen.

"Rori, your puppies are going to give my dog and early death." Rossi said.

"First, they're puppies; second, it's one of Kenta's socks that Zen just won't leave alone. Mudgie tried hiding it." Rori explained as she brought plates out to the dining room table. She grabbed a fortune cookie and was about to open it when Rossi looked at her.

"Don't even think about touching that before dinner," he said.

Rori looked at him. "But, it's a fortune cookie."

"Put it down."

Rori pouted and set the unopened cookie on the table. She handed Reid a fork. "Pen says you have trouble with chopsticks."

"Thank you."

Garcia brought out the multiple cartons and the five sat down and served themselves up.

"So what did you guys do today?" Garcia asked.

"We watched The Great Stuff Animal Catastrophe of two thousand." Rori answered breaking her chopsticks.

"The what?" Morgan asked.

"It's a video of eight-year-old Rori accidentally throwing her prized stuff animal into a camp fire after the twins scared her."

"Oh no," Garcia frowned.

"Kenta still feels bad. Every year he buys me a new stuff animal. But really the video was supposed to be of my mom reciting Edgar Allan Poe's _The Raven_. Her brother's dog ended up backing into the fire. I was learning to play Irish jigs, so I play one in the video. Not very well, but okay."

"What was the other video called?" Rossi asked.

"What, oh, Solo Ensemble of oh-five" Rori answered. "Kenta and I did a duet of Ave Maria."

"So are Kenta and Kaoru music prodigies too?" Morgan asked.

Rori shook her head. "Well, Kaoru is. Kenta's a math and science kind of guy," she answered. "Their mom made them learn an instrument. Kenta liked my violin so he took it up too. Kaoru choose the trumpet and now he can play the piano and the guitar."

"So, out of the twins, which one do you like more?" Garcia asked a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"I think she means which one would you date?" Morgan laughed

"Kaoru has a girlfriend. She's one of my best friends."

"So you would date Kenta."

"I'm not answering anymore twin related questions." Rori said.

"What else did you do?" Reid asked.

"She kicked my ass in Scrabble." Rossi grunted shoving a piece of beef into his mouth. "Yob."

"What?"

"Yob, it mean hooligan." Reid answered.

"Right on Dr. Reid." Rori smiled. "What did you guys do?"

"We just worked on some profiles like we normally do when we're not on a case." Morgan answered.

"I did a bunch of background checks." Garcia said.

Rori looked at her plate and picked up a piece of shredded chicken and popped it into her mouth. "How would you profile my mom's killer?" she asked.

"We don't know all the details, so it would be hard."

Rori took another bite. "Understandable, but I know everyone's already started making a profile in their head."

The room was silent for a moment. Rori took a sip of water and looked at them. "If I were to profile it. My first guess would be two white males," she said. "Obviously because the murders happened in Scotland and it fits my dream."

"Rori, can we please talk about something else?" Rossi asked.

"Rori, when are you going to record a new episode of Dark Truths?"

"Next weekend. I have class registration too on Wednesday."

"Do you know what you're going to register for?"

"Anything that gives me fifteen units and Fridays off. One of my classes is bound to be like a freshman inquiry."

"What kind of elective are you looking at?" Morgan asked.

"Java or film production." Rori answered. "Nice change of subject by the way."

"I try," Garcia smiled.

"Do you guys want to play a game after dinner?" Rori asked.

"What game?" Reid asked.

"Not Scrabble," Rossi stated.

"I like catch phrase. I'd put quelf on the table, but it's a little out of your guys league." Rori smiled.

"How so?"

"It's dubbed the most random game a person will ever play. I don't think you're all up for the challenge. That and I always win," she smirked.

"I'll pass." Rossi said. "I have to work on my book."

"Well little lady, you're on." Morgan said. "Will boy genius join the game?"

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: All right, I needed to write this chapter because I want something a little bit lighter before we get into something a lot darker. Anyway, this story is going to get a whole lot more interesting. Stay tuned and remember to review. I like reading your reviews.

Ta ta for now. Have a good weekend you guys.


	14. Chapter 13

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rossi meets some of Rori's friends while also trying to get to know her a bit more.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Thirteen

Collin MacGregor sat on a park bench. A small digital camera sat in his lap. He had shaggy blond hair and his light brown eyes watched the love of his life.

He met her two years ago. He watched as she was pulling on a tug rope while the other end was captured in a small orange puppies mouth. He sunglasses hid a pair of brilliant green eyes. He black hair was put in two side braids. She wore a pair of black denim shorts and a black tank top under a plaid black and white button up flannel shirt that was rolled up to her elbows.

Collin positioned the camera discreetly and started taking pictures.

"_Dad, I don't know about this," Collin said. He stood on a hill with his father watching a mother and daughter walk towards a large hill._

"_They're perfect," his father smiled. _

_The two watched as the daughter was nudged by her mother. The young woman laughed and nudged her mother back._

Collin frownd as he watched his love hug a tall asian boy. The two left the dog park with the three dogs pulling at their leashes.

He stood up and watched from a distance as his love grabbed the hand of the boy and leaned into his shoulder. They walked to a car and started loading the dogs into the back.

"He'll hurt you Rori, but I'm never going to let that happen. I'll hide you away so that only I can hold your hand."

0o0o0o0

"I really appreciate you hanging out with me," Rori smiled from the passenger seat. Kenta smiled back and pulled into the Rossi driveway. The two exited and headed up the walk.

"Don't worry about it," Kenta said. "Do you want me to pick you up for class registration tomorrow?"

Rori nodded. "That would be cool."

Kenta shifted slightly. "Hey can I say something?" he asked. "It's sounds dorky, but it's true."

Rori looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"I like the way it feels when I hold your hand." Kenta said.

Rori stopped in front of the door and looked at him. "It does feel nice, doesn't it?" she said. She pulled her keys out of her messenger bag and unlocked the door. The dogs ran in and straight to a set of dog beds in the corner of the living room. Rori looked around and found her dad's go bag on the ground next to his shoes.

"He's home," Rori smiled. "Dad?" she yelled.

"I'm in my office." Rossi's answer came.

Rori walked over to the dogs and started removing their leashes. She pulled on leash from Chouchou's mouth. "Kenta's here with me."

"Hello Mr. Rossi." Kenta yelled.

Rossi came out of his office and smiled as his daughter played a small game of tug-a-war with a leash. "Hello Kenta," he greeted. "How was the dog park?"

"Good, Mudgie likes to sit at my feet though. He's not really into the running for the hell of it."

"He's a hunting dog. He only runs when I shoot a rabbit or a duck. Try playing fetch with him sometime," Rossi stated.

"That's great dad, I really wanted to know you hunt cute little bunny rabbits," Rori stated jokingly. "Next you're going to tell me you eat them too."

"Well, what else am I going to do with them?"

Rori looked at him in mock shock. "You eat little bunnies?" everything but her eyes contorted in sadness. Her green eyes shone with plyfullness.

"They're a great source of protein."

Rori smiled. "Just don't eat it while I'm around."

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"The very same reason she refused to eat veal and lamb, it's small and cute," Kenta answered.

"I ordered pizza. Pepperoni and Italian Sausage," Rossi said.

Rori scratched Mudgie behind the ears and his back right leg started thumping against the hard wood. She smiled. "Did you look at my papers for Georgetown?"

"Yes, they're signed and ready for you tomorrow. I have Garcia as a secondary contact in case they can't reach me or I'm on a case."

"Great, Pen's awesome."

"Kenta, you're welcome to stay for dinner." Rossi said looking at his daughters best friend.

"I think I'm going to do that. It's just me and my dad while my mom and Kaoru are in New York for registration and my dad can't cook," Kenta explained. "If it's all right with you, I was going to pick up Rori tomorrow for registration."

"That's fine with me. I have a lecture tomorrow on Ted Bundy so wouldn't be able to go."

"We'll try and stay out of trouble so you don't have to leave your lecture early." Rori laughed.

0o0o0o0

Rori and Kenta walked around the Georgetown campus holding hands. Rori was in a pair of light blue shorts and a white button up t-shirt. Kenta wore a blue designer tee and a pair of tan shorts. Kenta spotted a booth he needed to check out. "I'll be right back."

Rori looked around, "Give me your keys, I'll just wait in the car."

Kenta pulled his keys out of his packet and tossed them at her. She caught them in one hand and headed for the student parking lot. She started humming a random song as she headed towards the back of the lot.

Rori unlocked the doors to a black Ford Escape Hybrid. She opened the passenger side front door and set her messenger bag down on the ground. She pulled her phone out and started dialing her dad's cell phone number to leave a message.

"Rori," a thick Scottish accent came from behind her.

She whipped around, dropping her phone on the seat, and looked at the smiling face of the boy who kidnapped her two years ago. A rush of memories hit her as Collin reached forward and touched something to her neck. Rori gave a small squeak and fell forward. Her phone dimmed on the seat as Collin dragged her to the dark van sitting next to the escape. He folded her arms behind her and secured her wrists with zipties before kicking the escape door shut.

"Don't worry Rori, we'll be a very happy couple," he said as he slid into the front seat and started the van.

0o0o0o0

Kenta walked up to his car and opened the drivers side door. "All done." He looked at the passenger seat only to find it empty. He reached over and picked up her phone. He unlocked the screen to see the partial of her dad's cell phone number typed out on the display.

Kenta got out of the car and looked around. "Rori!" he yelled. An uneasy feeling grew in his stomach as he realized there wouldn't be an answer.

He dialed her father only to get his voice mail. He looked up Garcia's number and dialed it.

0o0o0o0

Garcia sat in her office when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse to see Rori's smiling face. She answered with a big smile. "How's my future college student?"

"Penelope, it's Kenta." Kenta spoke.

Garcia gained a confused look on her face as Hotch walked in. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Rori's missing," Kenta said.

"What?"

"I don't know what happened. She left her bag and phone in the car. She was about to dial her dad but the number wasn't complete."

Garcia frowned. Hotch watched her. "Garcia, what's wrong?" he asked.

Garcia looked up at her boss. "Rori's missing. She was supposed to be at the car, but she wasn't. He bag was and she was in the middle of dialing Rossi."

"She was with one of the twins?" he asked

Garcia nodded. "Tell him to stay there. I'm going to send Morgan and Reid over to check it out. Get Dave out of his lecture," Hotch ordered.

"Kenta, Agents Morgan and Reid will be there soon. Stay where you are," Garcia spoke into the phone. She stood up as she hung up. "What do I tell Rossi."

Hotch looked at the colorful woman. "Rori's missing."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Now we're getting somewhere. I mean come on, how many of you saw this coming. Anyway, I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to update this. Review you guys I like reading your comments. I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be long.


	15. Chapter 14

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: The BAU struggles to find out what happened to Rori, while she comes face to face with someone from her past.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Fourteen:

Kenta followed Morgan and Reid into the BAU. Hotch, Garcia, Prentiss, and Rossi were in the conference room. Rossi paced quickly and thought about Rori as Kenta stepped in. He turned on the teenage boy angrily.

"You left her alone!" he yelled.

"She told me she was just going to wait in the car," Kenta defended quietly. "I didn't know anyone was following us. Rori didn't say anything either."

"Rossi, it's not his fault," Morgan said. "Rori's a smart kid. Even if she just had a feeling she was being followed she never would have gone off by herself."

"I pulled footage from the student parking lot security cameras," Garcia began. "It looks like she was taken by this guy." She clicked the remote and a video played. It showed Kenta's Escape parked next to a black van. The team watched as Rori walked over to the car. A guy came from behind the can. They watched Rori turn quickly a few seconds later only to fall into the guy's arms after he reached out to touch her.

"He was waiting for her," Prentiss said.

"I checked all the other cameras on campus and there isn't a good picture of this guy. He wears a hat that covers the top half of his face." Garcia said, "I mean this guy ranks high on the creep-o-meter."

"It looks like he hit her with a stun gun. She fell pretty fast and it almost looks like he touches her." Morgan said.

"He didn't act aggressively, if anything he's extremely composed." Reid stated.

"We need to figure out why she was taken," Hotch said.

Garcia pulled up Rori's facebook. Rossi shook his head at the idea of social networking. "All of her Facebook friends check out so there was nothing to indicate a creepy stalker. She has tight security on her page; even the personal website that was set up for her voice acting is pretty tight. Any emails sent to her are screened for content and then forwarded to her actual email."

"What about any enemies Rossi might have?" Hotch asked.

"They're all serving life in federal penitentiaries." Rossi stated. He sat down in a chair slightly defeated.

"I'll look into any family of the people in jail because of Rossi," Garcia said.

"Kenta, you've been with Rori for the past two days, have you seen anyone who paid close attention to her?" Hotch asked.

Kenta shook his head. "No she and I, we were just hanging out. Besides, Rori's the one who locks on that kind of stuff and she didn't say anything."

0o0o0o0

Rori was unconscious in a small bedroom. Her zip ties had been removed and she was laid out on bed. A couple dressers rested against the opposite wall. There were two doors one was open to reveal an attached bathroom with a small shower.

Collin came in and locked the door with a key. He said the key into his pocket. He walked over and brushed Rori's bangs out of the way. "Rori, time to wake up."

Rori moved away from Collin's touch and moaned. She turned over. "I told you dad, I don't want to fish."

"Love, you need to wake up," Collin said.

Rori opened her eyes slowly. Once they focused on Collin she shot up and backed away. "Collin!" she screamed.

"Love, you don't need to be afraid." Collin smiled crawling forward.

Rori jumped off the bed and ran to the door. She tugged at the door knob fiercely.

"It's locked. I have the only key," Collin said. He got off the bed and looked at her.

"Collin, you need to let me go." Rori stated. She continued to stay out of arms reach.

"I'm so glad you remember my name."

"How could I forget? You kidnapped me and my mom," Rori said. "What, you come to finish the job? Get rid of the only witness?"

"I could never hurt you, I love you."

"Rori grabbed a lamp off one of the dressers and threw it at him. It crashed against the wall. "What the hell!" she yelled. She shrunk to the ground and began to cry. "Please, just let me go."

Collin looked at the broken lamp. "My dad can't hurt you. He died last year."

Rori continued to cry into her arms. Collin walked over and crouched down. He placed a hand on her head. "Rori, you need to eat something. I made lemon chicken rice soup; I know it's one of your favorites."

"I just want to go home."

0o0o0o0

Rossi walked into his daughter's room. Hotch sent him home after he practically screamed at Garcia for finding nothing.

He sat on her bed and picked up a stuffed bear in a jean skirt and a black t-shirt. He stopped and looked under the pillow. A corner of a notebook stuck out from under her pillow. He reached over and pulled it out. He looked at the plain black cover. He flipped through the pages only to find the writing begin in the back.

The writing was in four different languages. He picked out Japanese, Chinese, and German. The fourth was foreign and he couldn't come close to placing its origin. "What were you doing?" he asked. Obviously his daughter didn't want people to be able to easily read what she was on her mind.

0o0o0o0

Rori sat in the bedroom by herself. A tray of food sat on the dresser untouched. Her clothes were wrinkled and her cheeks tear stained.

Collin came in and locked the door. He looked at the food. "Love, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Rori, I'm doing this to protect you."

Rori grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "I don't want to be protected, I want to go home." She screamed.

Collin caught the pillow and walked over. "Please stop throwing things at me," he pulled a set of handcuffs from his back pocket. "I didn't want to do this."

Rori backed up trying to get away from him. She backed up into a corner. Collin crawled over as Rori began kicking at him. He grabbed her legs and pinned them down.

"Stop!" she cried.

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you." Collin said. He slapped a bracelet onto her right wrist and secured the other bracelet on the headboard. Rori struggled to free her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"You can scream all you want. We're in the middle of the woods. No one can hear you," Collin explained as he let go of his legs.

Rori kicked out at him once more. He grabbed her legs and sat on them. "Please stop. I'm doing all of this for you," he said as her placed a hand on her cheek.

0o0o0o0

Rossi sat in his office Rori's notebook sat in front of him. He consulted every known written text and hadn't come up with anything. Mudgie sat at his feet and the puppies were curled in a corner depressed.

The doorbell rand and for a moment Rossi thought about ignoring it. He put the notebook in a drawer and headed for the door. He answered the door to find Kimi standing there with her two sons.

"David, I'm so sorry." Kimi began. "We came to offer help in anyway."

"Do you know of any other languages Rori can write?" Rossi asked.

The three shook their heads. Rossi sighed and let them in. "Come with me."

An hour later Rossi let the rest of the BAU into his home. Hotch looked at him. "You found a notebook?"

"They're all memories of Scotland." Rossi said.

He led the team to his dining room. Kaoru, Kenta, and Kimi were writing on notepads and consulting copies of the notebook. Rossi picked up a stack of papers. "The Kayashima's all know a language Rori is fluent in. She's been writing about her memories." He explained.

"The entire two weeks while she was in Scotland?" Prentiss asked.

Kenta looked up, "Rori wrote in Chinese, German, and Classical Japanese. There's a fourth, but we don't know what it is."

Rossi handed the papers to Reid, "Have you ever seen a written text like this?"

Reid looked at the writing and shook his head. "It's not anything modern," he said. "Maybe a dead language."

"Rori's learning Gaelic. Giles is teaching her." Kaoru said.

"Gaelic uses a roman alphabet though so that can't be it." Reid said.

"Rori's brilliant. She wasn't going to make her past easy to find or decipher," Kimi said. "She intentionally choose classical Japanese because the subtle differences and give a person a hard time. I taught her the differences because she had an interest in it. The boys didn't."

"Why would she write in four different languages?" Morgan asked.

Kenta looked at the adults. "These aren't relevant to the case. I'm reading all the Chinese passages. They're descriptions of the house she was staying at, as well as room she was kept in."

"The German parts are conversations, none of them mention names though," Kaoru said.

"Her Japanese passages are everything that happened before she went to the castle with her mom." Kimi explained. "It's in a first person story format."

"So what's the fourth language for?" Prentiss asked.

0o0o0o0

Rori sat in the bedroom in male basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Her hair was damp. Collin came in. "Good you got a shower."

"If I didn't you would have forced me too," she said.

"I only forced you to eat because you would have been starving by now," Collin said. He brought out the pair of cuffs once more and Rori stood up.

"No."

Collin walked over and easily overpowered her. He cuffed her once more to the bed and pulled a small syringe out of his pocket. "I have to go to work, but you should be okay. You've already eaten breakfast. You didn't sleep last night, so this should help."

"What is that?"

"It's a minor sedative."

"Don't, no!" Rori tried to back away quickly.

Collin sighed, "It's so you get some rest."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to be protected." Collin said.

A couple minutes later Collin positioned her on the bed comfortably and covered her with a duvet. He left the room and locked the door once more. He left the cabin and slipped into an old Ford pick-up truck and drove off.

0o0o0o0

Authors Note: Well here's the first chapter of the Abduction Arc. I hope you stay tuned for more. I have the fifteenth chapter already written down on paper. All that's left is to type it up. Tell me what you think. I like to hear from you guys. It's nice. Thank you all so much for sticking to this story. It's been a long trip and I haven't been the best.


	16. Chapter 15

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rori struggles to find a way out of her prison and Rossi contemplates the relationship he has with his missing daughter.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Fifteen:

Rori pulled at her handcuffs. Her wrists were heavily bruised form her attempts to slip out of the cold metal, but she had since given up on that particular escape attempt. She was now focused on stressing the metal.

"So, Kukai, you teach me how to make improve lock picks, how to pick a lock, how to make a homemade flash grenade, and even how to crack an old school combination safe. Did you ever think to teach me how to get out of a pair of handcuffs?" she mumbled. "Of course not, because why the hell would I need to know that."

She heard the deadbolt slide and stopped pulling at the handcuff. Collin walked in holding a tray of food. He frowned when he saw her black and blue wrist. "You shouldn't hurt yourself," he said. He set the food on the dresser.

"Maybe I would stop if you stopped handcuffing me to the damn bed," she snapped.

Collin locked the door and slipped the key once more into his pocket. He walked over and unlocked her wrist. "I made your favorite."

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Until they stop looking for you, then I'm taking you back with me to Scotland."

Rori stared at him in shock. "Like hell you're taking me to Scotland," she yelled.

"You'll want to go, you'll see."

Rori scooted away from him and looked at the ground. "Can I have a notebook and pen?" she asked.

"Why?"

Rori snorted. "I don't know, it could be I've been stuck in this room for two and a half days with nothing to do." Rori climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom. She closed the door after glaring at Collin.

Collin grabbed the tray of food and set it down on the bedside table. A cut up steak and mash potatoes sat on the plate covered in beef gravy.

Rori came out of the bathroom and stood as far away from Collin as possible. He looked at her.

"The new Janet Evanovich book is out. I can get it for you," he said.

"I never told you I liked her books," Rori said.

"I've seen you reading them," Collin explained. "Come eat before your food gets cold."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please don't make me force you."

"How about you let me go."

Collin stood up and walked over to her. "Love, this is for the best." He reached forward and gently grabbed her wrist.

She winced as he massaged her wrist. After a minute he guided her to the bed and sat her down. He left the room and locked it once more. Rori sighed and picked up her plastic fork.

0o0o0o0

Rossi sat in his office at the academy. He didn't even know why he was still at work. Nothing was getting done. His daughter was missing and he knew the statistics.

The entire team did. Rori was probably dead and it tore Rossi up. She had become a part of his life. She greeted him with a smiled every time he came home. Yesterday he had come to the shocking realization that he had yet to hug his own daughter.

Their relationship was slowly pregressing. It took her a month to call him dad. Physical contact hadn't come easy to him. He rarely shook hands. Every once in a while he would give a reassuring pat on the shoulder to Morgan and Reid, but hugging someone wasn't David Rossi's style.

It was Christine's style though, and he had seen in manifest in Rori. She hugged Garcia and the twins. It bothered him a bit that his daughter avoided physical contact with him, but he also knew that the two of them were still in the transitioning phases of their lives.

He had lived for eighteen years after his divorce with Christine, and he had never once thought he had a child out there. Rori spent at least eleven years wondering who her father was. He was told she started asking questions when she started school. She mentioned thinking about him everytime her birthday come around.

Rori seemed to like living with hime. The two of them switched the cooking duties. She called him every night he was away on a case. She would call him at work to ask him what he wanted for dinner.

He looked at the picture of Rori he had placed on his desk only last week. He sighed and stood up, they had to find her.

0o0o0o0

Rori stood up and paced the room. She tried the door for the thousandth time. "Agent Morgan, I really wish you were on the other side of the door. Then you could kick it down and I would be out of this hell hole," she sighed.

She studied the door and looked at the hinges. If she could find a way to undo them, maybe she could get out. She looked over at the clock radio to see it was ten at night.

On a normal night she would be in her room watching a Japanese comedy or talking to her dad if he was out of town. She plopped herself on the bed and hugged a pillow. "Please hurry up and find me," she whispered. "I don't know if I can get out of this one."

The next morning Rori woke up to find a hot breakfast set out and a brand new notebook with a pen and pencil sitting next to it. She sat up and picked up the note Collin left. _'I'll be back at five. Have fun writing ~Collin'._

Rori slipped off the bed and tried the door. She gave up and walked over to the food. She poked at the eggs and bacon for a minute before eating. She looked around the room as she ate. After she finished she headed into the bathroom for a shower.

After complete soaking in hot water for an hour Rori decided to try and find a way out. She looked around for something to pry the hinge pins loose and finally decided on the fork. She walked over to the door and jammed the end into the bottom hinge.

She sighed after a couple minutes, "What did you do? Superglue it?" she asked.

She stood up and walked over to the bed. She grabbed the notebook and began taking inventory of what was in the room. She would occasionally get up to search through drawers and under furniture.

0o0o0o0

Rossi sat in his office sleep deprived. He actually spent the entire night watching videos of little Rori, Rori's musical performances, and the recorded family trips with Christine.

Hotch came into the office. "Dave you don't have to come in to the office."

"What else am I going to do. The house is too quiet. I watched every single home movie there is of Rori and we still don't know who took her." Rossi answered.

"We're going to find her. We'll do it by looking at the whole picture." Hotch said.

"Garcia eliminated anyone related to the cases I worked on."

"So it's time to start looking at Rori. We've already decided this wasn't some random abduction. This guy has a reason for taking her."

"So we're going to dig into every part of Rori's past," Rossi sighed, "I don't like it."

"It's the only way we'll find who took her. She was followed by someone who was really good at not attracting attention," Hotch said.

"She's going to be okay," Rossi told himself.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: So we're getting into the arc. This is the beginning of it all. Will Rori find a way out? What will the BAU find in Rori's past? Will Rori give up? These are all questions that will come to light in the later chapters. Keep reading and review you guys.


	17. Chapter 16

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Collin's intentions are revealed and Kenta figures out Rori's fourth language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created for the purpose of CBS's show Criminal Minds. So sad… I do however own Rori and her friends, so that should be good right?

0o0o0o0

Chapter Sixteen:

Rori sat in the room writing in her notebook. She was in a pair of new pajama bottoms from the dresser and simple black tank top. Collin had made sure she had a change of clothes and as much as it creeped her out, he made sure she had changed into something clean. He did her laundry and put it back in her room when it was clean.

She had discovered through her multiple attempts of escape that her room, as Collin had come to call it, was escape proof. The only way out would be if Collin let her out. The hinge pins were super glued, the windows were barred. She had tried to find something to pick the locks, but she wasn't a big MacGyver.

So she spent most of the day writing in her notebook and reading the books that Collin had brought her.

Collin came in with dinner for the both of them. He sat down on the bed with her and Rori set her things down. "How are you?" he asked.

"I need some sun. It's not healthy to stay inside all day," Rori answered.

"I can't let you out. You don't understand yet, you'll run away."

"Gee, I wonder why," Rori muttered as she poked at her food. "Look, can we just go for a walk in the woods."

Collin looked at her depressed. After a minute he sighed and stood up. "Finish your food," he said. He took his plate and left the room.

Collin looked around the cabin he lived in. Could he run the risk of taking Rori out? She hadn't tried to get out for a couple of days now. She was sleeping at night as far as he could tell, so he didn't have to sedate her anymore.

He had no clue what language she was using for her writing. It wasn't one he had come across. He saw her writing in that notebook every second she was awake. Sometimes she was stretching when he came in with her food.

He was planning on making her love him. It was going to take time, but it would work and no one knew it was him that had taken her.

Rori refused to show fear, but as every day came and went, she found her self losing hope. She was starting to think the BAU wouldn't find out who had taken her in time. More than anything in the world, she wanted to hug her dad and be with her puppies. She wanted to laugh again with the twins and her friends. Being stuck in an escape proof room had started to take its tool on the seventeen year old.

Her note book was filled with pages of a writing system only three people understood. The twins had stopped using it some time ago, but Rori put her thoughts on paper in such a way that only someone close to her could decipher the code. She made the simple substitution code when she was in elementary school for the twin's language. She had given it to them when they decided to share their language with her.

Rori underlined a sentence several times before falling back onto a pillow. "You've got to find a way out of here Rori."

0o0o0o0

Kenta sat in his room looking at old school papers from his elementary days. He picked up a group project he did with Rori on European explorers. He looked at the back and ran his fingers over Rori's name.

Something caught his eye at the bottom of the report. It was Rori's code, the very same one she had written in her notebook. He looked through the box to find more papers with the strange writing. He picked up a kids book of codes. He smiled as he began to remember Rori's first love of code breaking.

He opened the book to find a sheet of binder paper. In neat childlike handwriting was the translation he had been looking for. Rori's handwriting hadn't changed much in the nine years since her mother had demanded she work on making her penmanship readable and neat.

He jumped off his bed and ran to his brother room. "I figured it out!" he yelled.

Kaoru looked up from his desk. "Figured what out?"

Kenta said something that only his twin could understand. Kaoru looked at him in shock, but then a smile grew on his face. He stood up and the twins headed to their mothers office.

"Mom, we know how to translate Rori's journal," they chorused.

Kimi looked up at her sons dumfounded. She hadn't heard them speak in sync for almost a year. "You know what language it is?"

Kenta set down the sheet of code. "It's not a language, it's a code."

"Rori made it for us. Remember?" Kaoru smiled.

"Because the three of you were speaking all that gibberish, but you didn't have a way to write it out." Kimi nodded remembering the strange phase the three went through growing up. She picked up the paper and studied it.

"We still speak it mom. Just not as often." Kenta said.

"So this is what you need to translate the passages."

The twins nodded. Kimi sighed and pulled the copied passages from a drawer and handed them to the boys along with the code sheet. "Translate them and immediately take them to Rori's father."

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Coping through design. I promised her mom before they went to Scotland that I would treat Rori like my daughter should anything happen to Christine. So right now I'm trust that the agents of the FBI's strongest profiling team can find her."

The twins nodded and left to translate Rori's deepest and darkest memories.

0o0o0o0

Rossi sat in his home office looking over old cases he had worked on. He was possibly one of the best criminal profilers out there, yet he couldn't find his own daughter. He even went to church to pray for her safety. The dogs had lost their playful demeanor and sat dejectedly in the corners of the office.

The doorbell rang and Rossi stood up slowly. He opened his front door ready to tell off any salesperson on the other end. He was surprised to find the Kayashima twins beaming at him. Both of them held small stacks of papers.

"We figured it out," they spoke.

"What?"

"It's not a language it's a code." Kaoru explained. "These are the translations." He held out his stack of paper.

"These are pages and pages of conversation," he said as he flipped through the pages.

"We think they're with this guy," Kenta said. He handed over a page that had a simple list format.

_**Name: ?**_

_**Age: 17 Height: 6'1"?**_

_**Birthday: March 5, 1989**_

_**Hair: Blond**_

_**Eyes: Hazel**_

_**Likes: Forest, lakes, hills**_

"Personal statistics?" Rossi asked.

The twins nodded. "It looks like anytime she remembered a conversation with this guy that told her more, she wrote it down." Kenta said.

Rossi took the papers and grabbed his car keys from a small dish on a side table. The twins watched him walk over to his car and were running to catch up.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"I'm going to the BAU; this information can lead to Christine's murderers." Rossi said. "Maybe it's connected to Rori's abduction."

"What like they took her so they could kill her?" Kaoru asked.

0o0o0o0

Two days later and Garcia was shouting Yahtzee. "I've been conferencing with the Scottish Territorial police and one of their suspects was a Patrick MacGregor," a picture of an old blond man showed up on the screen. "They eliminated him as a suspect because his son Collin was his alibi." A picture of a young teenage Collin showed up next to the picture of his father.

"These two are the Highland Killers?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, but Patrick died of a heart attack a year ago. Collin has since disappeared from the Scottish Highlands." Garcia answered.

"How does this help us find Rori?" Rossi asked.

Garcia clicked the remote. A wall of printed photos of Rori at Conventions and headshots showed up. Some were candid shots of her with Kate in the hospital.

"He's been stalking her?" Reid said slightly confused.

"From the looks of it, after his father's death, he came to the US." Hotch said.

"But why wait a year to take her?" Reid asked.

Kenta knocked on the door. "I wanted to know if you found anything yet," he stated. He looked at the photos on the screen, "Did one of them take Rori?"

"We don't know for sure." Hotch answered.

"Please you have to find her. This is all my fault." Kenta said. "I couldn't forgive myself if she was hurt."

"Are there any employment records for a Collin MacGregor?" Rossi asked.

"No, but I'm running his face through DMV records in the tri-state area." Garcia answered.

Kenta looked at the picture, "What about home ownership or rentals near the woods. Rori wrote that down as one of the things he likes."

0o0o0o

Author's Note: So we're coming to the end of the Abduction arc. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it for you guys. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Rori has a Facebook, just in case you guys want to be her friend. The next chapter will be the conclusion of the abduction arc, but there is still more to come. So stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 17

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rori plans her escape and the BAU must profile Rossi's daughter if they hope to find her.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created for the purpose of CBS's show Criminal Minds. So sad… I do however own Rori and her friends, so that should be good right?

0o0o0o0

Chapter Seventeen:

Collin opened Rori's door and looked at her. "Let's go for a walk," he spoke.

Rori looked up from her notebook. She set her pencil down and stared at her captor. "What?" she asked warily.

Collin held up her shoes. "You're right, you need some sun. You'll be with me, so you'll be safe."

Rori stood up. She was in the same outfit Collin had originally taken her in. It was freshly washed and she had the button up shirt open. She studied him as she walked over and took her shoes and socks. She sat back down on the bed and carefully put on her shoes while watching him. "Why the change of heart?"

"I want you to trust me."

Rori sighed. "All right, a walk then."

Collin left the room leaving the door open. Rori carefully followed him. She took inventory of her surroundings as they headed towards the front of the house.

"Where are we?" Rori asked.

"Virginia."

"Where is Virginia?"

"The woods."

Rori shook her head; she wasn't going to get any information from Collin. Collin opened the front door and held out his hand. Rori looked at the hand only to walk out the door. Collin stayed within five feet of her as she looked around.

Rori looked up at the sky for the first time in two weeks and smiled. Looking through a window just didn't cut it. She closed her eyes as she let the sun's warmth cover her skin. A plan was forming in her head. She could actually put all of her practice to work now. Physical contact would only hinder that plan so she made sure to stay out of arms reach for the time being. She gave out a content sigh. _This is going to work, _she thought.

"Why haven't you tried to run yet?" Collin asked.

"Where would I go? I don't know where I am or how far the nearest populated city is," Rori stated. "Also, you're twice as big and twice as strong."

Collin looked at her and then pointed towards a small trail. "This pathway leads to a lake."

"Lead the way," Rori said. She looked around once more. If she was going to make a break for freedom, she had to take note of landmarks.

Collin and Rori headed into the woods.

0o0o0o0

Garcia ran out of her office in joy. "I found him!" she exclaimed.

Morgan looked up from his desk, Hotch and Rossi came out of the senior agent's office. Reid and Prentiss looked up from the coffee machine.

"You found Collin?" Hotch asked.

"He's a front desk nurse at a rest home. He goes by the name of Nicholas Masters." Garcia started. "He's been living in a cabin on the border of the George Washington National Park. The cabin is owned by a Dr. Michael's who works at the rest home. He's renting it to Collin."

"You have the location of the Cabin?" Morgan asked standing up.

"I've already sent it to all of your phones." Garcia smiled.

A young agent came into the BAU chasing an older woman. She had short black curly hair and piercing black eyes. She was in her early eighties and had a very irritated aura around her. "David Joseph Rossi, what's this I hear about you having a daughter?" she asked.

Rossi looked over at the older woman and his eyes widened in surprise. "Mama, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you dare dodge my question; I shouldn't have to hear through some incompetent news station that I have a seventeen-year-old granddaughter. Now start talking."

Rossi looked at his mother dumfounded. The FBI had never mentioned that Rori was his daughter, so how had a New York news station found it out.

"Mama, I can't talk about this tight now. We're leaving to pickup the man that took her."

"Then you can explain it to me in the car. I'm not leaving you alone until you answer all of my questions."

"Mama, this guy is dangerous."

Mama Rossi reached into her big purse and pulled out a taser. "Your father wouldn't let me bring my gun, but I can protect myself just fine. This thing has quite the voltage."

0o0o0o0

Collin and Rori stopped at the small lake. Collin bent down and picked up a rock. With a simple flick of the wrist it skipped expertly over the water. Rori watched the rock fall into the lake.

She carefully positioned herself so that she would stay balanced. Collin looked over and smiled. Rori looked at the lake once more. "We're in George Washington National Park aren't we?"

"How did you know?"

"It's the only forest I know in Virginia that's this big." Rori answered. "I camped here with the Kayashima's when I first moved to DC."

Collin's face hardened. "That twin was going to hurt you."

Rori looked at him. "I learned a lot from the twins and their dad," she stated.

"Like what?"

Rori spun quickly and lifted her leg up. She felt it connect with Collin's left floating rib. He crumpled to the ground grasping his side.

Rori turned and ran into the woods, off the natural path. "Like that," she smiled. She ran through the bushes pushing herself farther away from the main path.

_He'll be forced to move through all of this so I should be able to get a decent head start,_ she thought as she continued to run

_**A thirteen year old Rori followed Kenta and Kaoru through a thick forest. "I hate your dad's exercises!" she yelled.**_

"_**Well, if your ever being chased by a crazed maniac through a dense forest, at least you have the upper hand," Kaoru laughed. **_

"_**Just be sure to kick them in on of the floating ribs first," Kenta said. "Dad's going to kill you for that."**_

_**Rori jumped over a log and began running faster when she heard a chainsaw nearby. "Your dad's nuts."**_

"Thank you Kayashima family." Rori said. She stopped for a minute to listen; she looked around and found a place to hide for a bit. She slipped into an old decayed, moss covered tree trunk. The rest of the dead tree sat next to it. Hiding would give Collin the impression she was farther on ahead. She slowed her breathing down and began to massage her right knee.

0o0o0o0

The BAU pulled up to the secluded cabin in their SUV's. Collin came out and surprise crossed his face. Before he had time to run back inside the FBI agents were out of the vehicles and had their gun drawn. Collin dropped a backpack and took a step back.

"Don't move!" Morgan yelled.

Rossi walked up, not lowering his gun. "Where's Rori?"

Collin looked at him, pure hatred shone in his eyes. Morgan came over and pulled out a set of handcuffs. He grabbed Collin's left wrist. He winced as the agent pulled his left side quickly.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Morgan asked. He lifted up Collin's shirt to see the swelling bruise from Rori's kick. "What did you do to Rori?"

"She ran off into the woods." Collin answered.

"How far?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know it was over an hour ago. She kicked me in the ribs and ran off. It took me a half hour just to get back here."

Morgan read Collin his rights and handed him off to a police officer. Mama Rossi stepped out of one of the SUV's and looked at her son. "Where is she?"

"She's somewhere in the woods." Rossi said.

"She didn't take the main path, good luck finding her before sundown." Collin shouted as he was being pushed into a car.

0o0o0o0

Each member was taking a different area of the woods surrounding the lake. Rossi stayed on the main path on one end while Hotch took the other path. Morgan and Prentiss were pushing their way through dense bushes. Reid called the flattest path and all of them were still searching after an hour in the woods.

Morgan found himself pushing his way through some random branched that jutted out from the old trees.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Reid asked through the walkie system they set up.

"Trees, I'm finding lots and lots of trees," Prentiss answered. "Why wouldn't Rori take the main path?"

"She probably holds an advantage in dense woods," Reid answered. "Staying on the path limits her ability to hide well should she need to. It also increases the chances of Collin finding her."

"Something tells me she planned it all this way. She made Collin believe she wouldn't run away." Rossi said. "So he let her out."

"Well this whole hidden advantage thing is making it a lot harder to find her," Prentiss said.

"Rori can't run long distances or sprint very long because of her knee," Hotch said. "She probably stopped running a long time ago and found some place to hide."

"So we should look for a hiding spot," Morgan said. He stepped on a twig and it gave off a loud snap.

"That might be hard," Rossi spoke.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"I was talking to Giles after she ran to his place. Her favorite game was Hide and Seek. She knows how to pick a good hiding spot, especially in the woods."

"So what do we do, think like a six-year-old?" Prentiss asked.

"No, Rori wasn't like a normal six-year-old." Hotch said.

"Okay, I'm running through dense woods. I need to hide because my knee starts hurt." Morgan began.

"Climbing a tree is my safest bet, but I can't because getting up and down would hurt my knee further," Reid said.

"And hiding behind a tree might not provide enough cover," Prentiss added.

"I make noise anytime I move, so the place I choose has to be somewhat comfortable so I can relax," Morgan pushed a bush out of the way and stopped. He saw a hollowed out tree trunk ahead. "What about hiding in a dead tree?"

Morgan began walking towards the tree and the bushed caused loud rustling and he stepped on another twig that gave off a loud snap. "It's impossible to move around this place and not make noise."

0o0o0o0

Rori jolted awake from her short nap. Something was moving on the other side of the tree. She looked around and grabbed a thick branch. She winced as she made the leaves below her rustle. She positioned herself for an easy attack.

"Rori?" Morgan's voice reached her.

Rori stood up all the way so that her head popped up just above the hollowed out trunk. "Agent Morgan!" she smiled.

"You guys I found her," he spoke into the walkie talkie. He climbed over the fallen tree to get a closer look at the teenager.

He looked down at the thick branch she was holding and a smile grew on his lips. "We're you going to use that?"

"If you were Collin yes," Rori said as she dropped the branch. "But you're not, so I'm good."

"We've arrested Collin." Morgan said. "Why didn't you kick him two weeks ago?"

"Because I'm not strong enough to knock someone his size out. I had to wait until he took me out of the room. So I've been practicing my kicks and planning my escape."

"You're dads been worried."

"Yeah, me too. I miss his cooking. Collin wasn't very good at making Lemon Chicken Rice soup."

"Are you okay?"

"Now that you guys are here, yeah I'm perfect." Rori answered. "My knees only slightly throbbing."

"Did Collin hurt you?"

"No, he said he wouldn't and he didn't. Except for force feeding me and sedating me for a week."

"He didn't do anything?" Morgan asked confused.

Rori hugged herself and looked at the ground. "He said he couldn't because he loved me," she said. "He was going to take me to Scotland."

Morgan reached over and pulled the girl into a hug. "Come on lets get you to your dad."

Rori smiled. "Thank you."

The team met in front of the cabin. Morgan came out of the woods with Rori and Hotch. Rori's eyes lit up when she spotted her dad.

"Dad!" she yelled. She ran forward and buried her face in his chest as she hugged him tightly.

"Rori, are you okay?" he asked gladly hugging his daughter back.

Rori nodded and began to cry.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: So the BAU found Rori. The abduction arc has come to an end and now I must write about the aftermath. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys stay tuned for more.


	19. Chapter 18

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rossi and Rori are reunited, but there are some repercussions.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

_**Shout outs: This is a new section that is for people who review. Three people reviewed for my last chapter so I'm saying thank you to them now. **__**Hxchick, p9500, **__**and **__**Randallsbaby,**__** I thank you kindly for your reviews. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past I hope to see more reviews.**_

0o0o0o0

Chapter Eighteen:

Rossi let out a long exaggerated sigh. He sat in the waiting room of a hospital while Rori was examined by a doctor. His mother sat next to him patiently waiting for her son to explain himself.

"David, I'm waiting."

"Mama, I've only known about Rori for a couple months," Rossi started. "I barely know myself. I was going to tell you and dad. I just wanted to get to know her first."

"That's a sorry excuse. You should have told us. We could have waited to meet her. Why did Christine hide her from you?"

"I don't know mama; she gave up on the idea of us working. It's why she filed for divorce."

Mama Rossi let out a firm _hmpf_. "So, what do you know about my granddaughter."

"She's smart," Rossi began, "She reminds me of her mother. Carefree about parts of her life, while maintaining a serious attitude in other parts. Sometimes I feel like she's lost in her thoughts."

"Does she see her mom's family?"

"She hasn't appeared to have made any efforts to contact them. She would email Kate, but she stopped when she found out that Kate lied to her."

"Now that I think about it, Christine wasn't close to her parents was she?"

"Her dad abused her as a kid. Her mom refused to get a divorce," Rossi explained. "Rori's family is comprised of friends. Kimi, her friend's mother acts as a surrogate mother almost."

A doctor walked over. "Mr. Rossi."

Rossi stood up and looked at the young female doctor. "Is Rori okay?"

The doctor smiled. "I'm Dr. Johnson. Your daughter's fine. From the looks of it, she just strained her knee and she's suffering from mild exhaustion. There were no other injuries except for the bruising on her wrist, but that's been healing for a week now."

"That's it?" Rossi asked expecting more.

"Well we're testing her blood for any toxins from the food she was given and the sedatives, but those results should be in tomorrow. Your daughter can go home tonight. We can send you her results should anything come up."

"Thank you. Where is she?"

"Getting dress, one of your friends brought her a bag of clean clothes," the doctor smiled. "I've given her some crutches to use as well. She shouldn't walk around on her knee for a couple days."

Rossi nodded. He saw Rori hobbling over with Garcia. Garcia held a small duffel bag. Rori was in a pair of black shorts and a purple button up under a black silk vest. Her knee was in a simple brace to prevent major movement.

"Do I have to use these?" Rossi asked as she balanced herself. "I've never been really good with ambulation devices."

"It's only for a couple days," Garcia said. "You'll be running around in no time."

Rori rolled her eyes. "I won't be using them tomorrow."

"Get some rest Miss. Morre," her doctor told her.

Rori nodded and looked at Mama Rossi. "Hello."

Mama Rossi smiled and walked up to the teenager. "Hello Rori."

"Dad has a picture of you in the main hallway."

Dr. Johnson left the family to talk. Rori sat down in a chair. "Can we go home now?"

Rossi looked at her. "Yeah, we can go home.

0o0o0o0

Rori woke up to her father shaking her awake. She was curled up in a ball in the car. She looked around sleepily. "Home?"

Rossi smiled. "Yes, the dogs are going to be really happy to see you."

Rori crawled out of the SUV and ignored her crutches. She stumbled towards the front door and sat on the ground as her dad unlocked the door. Once the door was open she pushed herself up and walked in. She dropped face first into the couch and moaned. Mudgie looked up from his bed and walked over. Rori turned to look at the dog and reached over to scratch him behind the ears. Zenzen and Chouchou came running in. Rori looked at them and closed her eyes.

"You two got bigger."

"Rori, you can't sleep on the couch." Mama Rossi said.

"Its okay mama, I let her. Sometimes she just likes to sleep on the couch," Rossi said.

"Why? She should be sleeping in a bed."

"His couch is godly," Rori mumbled.

The two puppies jumped onto the couch dropped themselves onto the girl. Rori moaned and tried to turn over. Rossi pulled the dogs off as Rori looked at him. "Can I sleep on the couch tonight?"

Rossi smiled and nodded. "Yes. Do you want your wolf blanket?"

Rori nodded. "My pillow too."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Advil or Tylenol," Rori answered. "Whatever is in the medicine cabinet?"

A few minutes later Rossi dropped a pillow and blanket on the couch as Rori sat up. Mama Rossi brought her a glass from the kitchen and her dad handed her a couple pills.

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked.

"Let me get back to you on that one," Rori said as she took a sip of water and popped one pill in her mouth.

"Why don't you put the pill in first?" Mama Rossi asked

"I don't like the way it feels. If I go with the water first, then the pill goes down and I don't worry about it," Rori explained. She copied the procedure one more time and leaned back.

"Mama, why don't you take one of the guest rooms, I'll bring in your suitcase from the car."

"All right Dave."

"Rori, get some sleep."

"Mmmhmm, got it."

Rori laid back down taking her black pillow and putting it behind her. She unfolded the wool blend blanket to reveal a picture of a wolf standing in the trees of a forest. She wrapped herself in the blanket and looked at her dad.

"Thank you for finding me," Rori said.

Rossi placed a hand on her knee. "I'm glad your back home."

0o0o0o0

Rossi woke up to Mudgie licking his hand. A look at the clock showed it was two in the morning.

"What is it?" he asked.

His faithful companion left the room and came back a couple seconds later and looked at his master. Rossi got out of bed and followed the dog. As he was coming down the stairs he began to hear the slight murmur coming from the living room.

He walked in to the living room and found Rori curled up in a tight ball on the couch. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Mudgie had taken a seat in front of her and rested his head on the couch close by. The puppies were on the couch on the other end curled up.

Rossi rested a hand on Rori's forehead and she relaxed slightly.

"Rori, what is going in that head of yours?" he asked himself.

He stood there for a couple minutes until his daughter had completely relaxed. He headed up back to his room knowing the next couple weeks were going to be hard on his daughter.

0o0o0o0

The next morning Rori woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles. She sat up quickly forgetting where she was for a moment. She let out a sigh of relief when she recognized her living room. She looked around and found the dogs surrounding her.

"Dad?" she asked. Her crutches had been set against the love seat.

Mama Rossi came from the kitchen. "He went to get you your favorite coffee. I made some breakfast, come and get it." Rori got up and ignored her crutches.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down in the nook. "Thank you."

Mama Rossi sat down and looked at the teenager. "Let's talk."

Rori looked at her and picked up a fork. "Okay."

"What's your full name?"

"Rori Anne Morre."

"Birthday?"

"February 29."

"What do you like to do?"

"I play the piano, cello, and violin."

"Modern or classical music?"

"Both," Rori answered. "I try not to limit my options."

"Favorite composer?"

"Debussy."

"Do you like living with your dad?"

Rori stopped eating and looked at her grandmother. She set her fork down and leaned back in the booth. "Why?"

"It's obvious that David cares about you as his daughter. I want to know if you feel the same."

Rori looked out the window. "I loved my mom. I still do, but I always wanted to know my dad. These past two weeks, I just wanted to be back here in this house with my dad. I didn't like the idea of not seeing him again."

Mama Rossi smiled satisfied with Rori's answer. "Eat up."

Rossi came in a few minutes later. "You're awake."

Rori nodded. "Grandma Rossi makes really good waffles."

Rossi sat down next to her and handed her a latte. "Hotch has to ask you some questions about Collin."

Rori looked at her food. She looked at him and nodded. "I can also tell you about Scotland," she said while pushing bacon around the plate.

"We translated you notebook," Rossi said.

Rori looked at him. "You did?"

"I found it after you were taken. It was under one of your pillows."

"Can I see Kenta today?" Rori asked. "He's probably feeling horrible about this entire ideal."

"Who's Kenta?" Mama Rossi asked.

Rori smiled. "He's a good friend."

Rossi looked at her. "I have this for you," he pulled her cell phone from his pocket.

Rori took it and looked at the display. She moved through her contacts and selected Kenta. She sent a quick text and took a sip of her drink.

"Rori if you want to hold off talking about Scotland," Rossi began. "You can wait."

Rori shook her head. "It's been locked in my head for so long. If I don't talk about it, I'm only setting myself up for PTSD."

Rossi nodded. "Okay."

"Do you think Dr. Reid will play a game of chess with me?"

"I'm sure if you ask him he'll play a game."

"Good. I didn't get to do much locked in that room."

"Reid's looking at your notebook that was in the room," Rossi said. "He said it's a diary."

"He was able to translate it?"

"Kenta and Kaoru gave me you code; Reid memorized it and has been looking through the notebook."

"Of course he did. I guess I have to make a new one."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: So we've come the end of chapter eighteen. We're going to be seeing a lot of Rori/Rossi bonding. I'm actually going to make this the beginning of a series.

The series is going to be shorter than this. It will be around Rori's tendency to get into trouble.

I've started a new story that is a Reid/OC, so if you like reading fanfics that revolve around the young genius, check it out. It may not be some people's cup of tea, but that's okay.

I hope to see some reviews from my readers. I want to know how you think I'm doing.

I'm going to start putting shout outs for the people who review at the beginning of each chapter from now on.

Another thing. Rori's birthday is February 29, 1992. I know that as the story is being published now, that Rori would already be eighteen. I wrote this a year ago when Rori was still seventeen. The next part of this series will be after a time lapse, so she'll be eighteen and living with her dad while going to school at Georgetown.

Hope to see some reviews.

Ren


	20. Chapter 19

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: Rori has a talk with some of the BAU members about different parts of her abduction.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

_**Shout outs: This is a new section that is for people who review. Three people reviewed for my last chapter so I'm saying thank you to them now. **__**Hxchick, p9500, **__**and **__**Randallsbaby,**__** I thank you kindly for your reviews. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past I hope to see more reviews.**_

0o0o0o0

Chapter Nineteen:

Rori sat in Hotch's office. She had braided her hair and it rested over her right shoulder. She was in a light green t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. She looked around awkwardly waiting for Hotch to finish talking with Strauss. She started to bounce her legs nervously after a couple minutes.

A minute later Hotch came in and sat down at his desk. "I'm sorry about that."

"I-it's okay," she answered. "Can I sit cross legged, well; I mean can I put my feet on the chair? I know some people think it's rude and that it ruins the furniture. Dad lets me do it at home and in his office, but I'm not so sure about you."

Hotch just stared at the teenager a moment before smiling gently. "Just take your shoes off."

Rori nodded and reached down. She pulled her shoes off and slipped the brace off her knee. She positioned herself in the chair so that her feet were comfortably secured underneath her legs. She seemed to relax a bit.

"You know you don't have to talk about this just yet," Hotch said. "We already have evidence that gives us an idea of what happened." He folded his hands in front of him and leaned back in his seat.

Rori looked out the window and looked at the clear skies. "Well, I have to talk about it eventually. So why not now?"

"If you're not ready-"

Rori cut him off. "Agent Hotchner, this is something I have to do. Collin never physically hurt me. He seemed sweet and kind when he grabbed me in Scotland. He told me it was love at first sight. I never believed him. Scotland was an endless nightmare. I-"she started. "I could hear my mom scream in pain."

Rori looked down and tear brimmed in her eyes. "Collin would have this wicked smile on his face. The kind of smile you would get if you were enjoying something. Every time she screamed he would smile and it brought me to tears every single time."

"How did you get away?" Hotch asked.

"The house was old. I pulled the door off of its rusted hinges," Rori answered. "They grabbed us when we were at the ruins. They offered to give us a tour. We turned our backs for one minute… I woke up in the room after that."

0o0o0o0

Rori sat in a desk chair waiting for Reid to get back from lunch. She spun herself around slowly. Her father walked over and held out her knee brace.

"You left it in Hotch's office," he said.

"I'm well aware I left it there."

He stopped her from spinning by grabbing the back of the chair. "You're supposed to move your leg as little as possible. I know you don't want to use your crutches, so I let you leave them at home. You need to wear the brace."

"I don't want to," Rori whined.

"Just put it on and keep your knee straight," Reid said walking up. "It's the only way they leave you alone."

Rori looked at him and rolled her eyes. "And you know from your vast knowledge and experience?" she asked.

"I got shot in the knee," he answered as he sat down. He pulled his chess set from his bottom drawer and started setting up the board. "How are you?"

"I'm great Dr. Reid, what about you?"

"I'm good."

Rossi continued to hold the brace out. Rori reluctantly took it and put it back on. "This sucks."

"You should find a better word," Rossi said.

"'Suck' is a great word. It's better than the alternatives of 'lame' or 'blows'. Besides, I don't like changing up all my commonly used phrases. People kind of go crazy if I try to talk differently."

"You don't say it all the time," Reid stated.

"Wait till school starts and I have exams. You'll hear it more," Rori explained. "I promise you."

"Kenta's coming to pick you up right?" Rossi asked.

Rori nodded as she moved a pawn. Rossi sighed and left the two to their game.

"Rori, you're still upset about these past two weeks," Reid stated after Rossi was in his office.

"I'll be okay, time is said to heal all wounds. Right?" she said.

"Bottling it up doesn't help."

"I'm not bottling it up. I'm simply letting it all go. I'm safe, Collin's in jail, and his dad is dead. I'm never going to see them again. It's over and now I can move on."

Reid looked up from the board. "You can talk to us."

Rori looked at him. "I know, but I'm fine. Really."

"Okay."

0o0o0o0

Rori started to tap her foot as she waited for Kenta to show up. "Where are you?" she asked irritated. She planned on taking the brace off the minute she sat down in his car.

Morgan looked over and smiled. "So what's going on between you two?" he asked.

"I've been locked in a room for the past two weeks. I'm pretty sure nothing is going on."

Kenta came in and looked around. He was in jean shorts and a black t-shirt. When he spotted Rori, he smiled and rushed over.

"Rori!" he exclaimed. He pulled her out of her seat and into a tight hug.

Rori stumbled slightly trying to keep her knee straight and her balance in check. "Hi."

"You aren't allowed to disappear like that."

Rori laughed. "Okay."

Kenta let her go and Rori plopped herself back in the chair. "So where are we going?"

"Your house. Kaoru and your mom want to see me too," Rori answered. "And then we're going to our park."

Prentiss smirked. "You two have a park."

"It's not like that," Rori answered as a small blush planted itself on her cheeks. "It's a park near our high school where we would hang out."

"Just the two of you?" Morgan asked.

"Kaoru and his girlfriend would come too." Kenta stated.

"Let's go," Rori smiled. She grabbed Kenta's arm and dragged him out of the BAU.

0o0o0o0

Rossi sat in his office looking over the arrest report on Collin, making sure there wasn't a way for him to get to Rori. Reid knocked on the door and looked in.

"What is it Reid?"

"I think Rori's in denial about the abduction."

Rossi sighed. He had seen it too earlier this morning. "Hotch mentioned her mood earlier as well."

"It's more like she wants to forget and nobody is letting her. She just wants to move on," Reid said. "I know there are something's everyone just wants to forget."

"I guess an eidetic memory isn't a pro when it comes to traumatic events."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know Reid," Rossi answered. "I guess we'll see in the next couple weeks. If it becomes too much of a problem, then I'll look into getting some help for her."

Reid left the office and Rossi looked at the picture of Rori. He couldn't help but ask himself if his daughter was going to be like the hundreds of victims out there who will never be able to let go of what happened to her.

0o0o0o0

Rossi was sitting in his office and was working on some paperwork when his phone rang. He reached over and picked up the phone and propped it on his shoulder. "Hello?"

"David Rossi, you didn't mention that she was dating someone," his mother's voice screeched through the phone.

"What?"

"Rori, she's curled up on the couch with some boy. I have half a mind to sit between them."

"Kenta's at the house?"

"Rori said she texted you," Mama Rossi said. "What is a text?"

Rossi pulled his cell phone off of its holder and saw that she had indeed texted him. "It's a short message mama; you send it to someone's cell phone. Did you say Rori is curled up on the couch with Kenta?"

"Yes, they're watching some crime show on TV with them. There are a lot of guns. Should she be watching such a violent show?"

"Mama, she's seventeen, she can watch whatever she wants that is in the realms of regular cable." Rossi sighed. "She loves watching those kinds of shows. You don't need to worry about it."

"What should I do about the boy?"

"Offer to make them something to eat. I'll be home in a couple hours. Make him feel comfortable," Rossi said.

"David, what's going on in that mind of yours?"

0o0o0o0

Rori sat on the couch and looked at her grandmother who had decided to plant herself in the chair next to the couch. She had directed her steely gaze at Kenta and hadn't stopped staring at him.

"Kenta, you're handling this quite well. She hasn't stopped staring at you for an hour," Rori said.

"I'm choosing to ignore it."

Rori smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and hit the play button to continue her show.

"Rori, how did you and Kenta meet?" Mama Rossi asked.

"My mom and his mom were best friends."

"What made you decide to start dating him?"

"Don't know. He's fits all the criteria for my check list and then some."

"You based your check list on me," Kenta said.

"That's because you're my best friend and when you date someone who has the qualities of your best friend it's more likely to succeed."

"Who told you that?" Mama Rossi asked.

"No one, it's just something I've observed over the years."

Kenta smiled and hugged Rori close.

"Where's Kaoru?" Rori asked.

"He had to go back to New York to get something settled with the registration office at Julliard," Kenta answered.

"Who's Koru?" Mama Rossi asked.

"Kaoru, grandma. He's Kenta's twin."

Mama Rossi's eyes widened. "There are two of you?"

"Yeah, Kaoru's awesome. He's a major music nerd like me."

The front door opened and Rossi came in. He took one look at Rori's bent knees and walked over.

"Keep your knee straight," he ordered and gently grabbed her leg and moved it so that it was lying straight.

"Hey dad."

"Rori, how long has your knee been bent?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know," Rori answered.

Rossi sat down in a chair and looked at her. "Keep it straight."

"Yes daddy."

"Don't give your father lip," Mama Rossi ordered.

"Don't worry about it," Rossi said. "She's a sarcastic little child."

"I'm seventeen; I'm not a child anymore."

"But you aren't a legal adult," Rossi pointed out.

"Very true."

"Rori, why don't you help Mama with dinner? Kenta, I assume you're staying for dinner?"

"Only if it's alright with you."

Rossi smiled slightly. "Sure, as long as you leave afterwards."

Rori stated something in Japanese to Kenta and his eyes widened. She stood up and followed Mama Rossi into the kitchen. Rossi looked at Kenta.

"Let's talk."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: The chapter has come to an end. Well I'm probably only going to work on one more chapter for this story. Then I will start working on the next part of the Rossi/Rori story. I hope you have enjoyed this story.

Review and you'll get a mention in the shout out in the very beginning of the chapters.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ren


	21. Chapter 20

Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Family/Thriller/ Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: A month later and Rori and Rossi's bond has grown a bit.

Disclaimer: I really hate that I have to do this. I do not own Criminal Minds. The title and its characters belong to CBS and its original creator.

_**Shout Out: So this chapter's shout outs go to **__**Randallsbaby**__** and **__**p95000**__** for reviewing the last chapter. So, because this is the last chapter in this particular story. Whoever reviews this chapter will get a shout out in the first chapter to its sequel. The sequel will of course show some more bonding between father and daughter, but it wouldn't be fun unless we added a little drama to the mix. So, let's see what my mind comes up with.**_

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty

One Month Later

Rossi sat in his office at the BAU. He was working on a report for a case the team had just finished. There was a knock on the door and he found Rori standing there.

She was in a jean skirt and black button up short sleeve shirt. She wore a pair of all black All-Stars. Her backpack hung off of on shoulder and her large headphones rested around her neck.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Rori. How was class?" Rossi asked.

"Math was horrendously boring, but my psychology class was rather interesting."

"What did your professor talk about?"

"Nature/Nurture arguments. I found it interesting because psychology favors the Nurture aspect of most arguments. We have to write a paper for one side of a topic."

"Have you picked a topic?"

"Yep. The nurture argument of serial killers." Rori stated happily as she took a seat.

Rossi looked at her for a moment before answering. "Why?"

"Because I already did one on smoking and I thought I would do something different.

"Why Serial Killers?"

"I want to argue in favor of nurture and all of my other arguments are nature."

Rossi sighed. "Are you sure?"

"If you want, you can look at it when I'm done and make sure I'm not some psychotic serial killer in the making. I'm just interested in what you do as a profiler and I think doing an essay like this is a valid first step."

Rori slipped her shoes off tucked her feet under her legs. Rossi studied her for a moment. "How are your nightmares?"

"They come and go. They're never around when the dogs sleep with me. So having them on the bed definitely helps," Rori answered as she made herself comfortable.

Rossi nodded. Mudgie occasionally came into his room and wake him up. He would follow the older dog to Rori's room and sit at her desk until his daughter's nightmares had come to end. Her nightmares were taking considerably less time though. Once the fall semester had begun she was too exhausted to have a sleep capable of nightmares that woke her up.

For school Kenta would pick her up on Mondays and Wednesdays and took her to the campus. At the end of the day provided Rossi was in town she would take the train to the Academy and sit in her office while working on homework.

Tuesday s and Thursday Rori would pick Kenta up and then when classes were over the two would work on homework at the Library before going home. Friday's the two were on the three hour drive to Manhattan for their work in voice acting, they spent the weekends there and were back by dinner on Sunday.

"You have English and Chemistry tomorrow?" Rossi asked.

Rori nodded. "Yep. How did your last case go? You don't get to talk about them too often."

"We got the guy."

"And?"

"Work on your homework. We'll talk about it later."

Rori sighed. "Fine."

"Do you want Italian or Chinese for dinner?"

"Eye-talian."

Rossi nodded before looking back at his report. A few minutes later he looked up to find Rori looking out the window pensively.

"Rori, are you okay?"

Rori looked at him. "Do you know what the Death Card represents in Tarot?"

Rori set down his pen and looked at his daughter. "It isn't death."

"The Death card symbolizes change. Good or bad. Before I met you, a friend did a tarot reading for me. I ended up with the death card right in the middle of the deck. I was worried at first, but the changes in my life have actually made me happier. I saw her the other day and she gave me a brand new deck of tarot cards.

Rori bent over and pulled a binder from her bag. On the front under the plastic sleeve were four long cards. She held it out for her dad to see.

"I can understand why death is here, what about the other three?"

"Justice is there to remind me to keep the balance in my life."

"Is there a personal meaning for all four?"

"I got bored and looked them up," Rori said. "Judgment is a sign of rebirth. It tells me to let go of the past, and that everything that's happened has changed me for the better."

"And the last one?"

"The Wheel of Fortune is simply a lucky card. It means you have lots of good luck or an abundance of something that makes you happier. I think I'm lucky to be given the chance to know you. After all I could be dead," Rori explained. "All four turned up in my reading."

"Do you believe in tarot?"

"I think it's as accurate as you make it. Do I put much stock in it? No," Rori answered. "But you have to admit their meanings hit a little close to home after everything that has happened.

Rossi looked at the bind and found the back of a fifth tarot card peeking out from under the death card. "Is there a fifth one in here?"

Rori nodded. "It's my birthday card," she said as she stood up and took the binder back gently. "That one's a secret."

"Why can't I see it?"

"I'll show you some day. Or, you can always try to figure it out," Rori smiled. She sat back down and slipped the binder back into her bag. She looked at him. "You shouldn't worry about me so much. The nightmares will stop. I mean you and Kenta can actually touch me now without having me flinch. So it's all good right? I'm a work in progress."

"He's only touching your hands right."

Rori looked at the ceiling and smirked. "Mostly."

"Rori," her father growled.

"Don't worry you shaggy head. You're little girl is still an innocent flower," Rori answered. "Kenta knows you aren't afraid to use your sidearm."

"You'd never find the body."

"Oh no. Of course not, you're way too smart to leave evidence behind. As far as the world is concerned if Kenta disappears, he's on an extended vacation on an unknown island."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: So a light hearted way to end this story and prepare it for its sequel and possibly more Rori/Rossi stories for the time being. Like I said, I have a lot of ideas for it. I just have to figure out how to make it work.

Anyway, you all know what to do now… That's right! Review. Tell me what you think and whether or not you look forward to the next part in the series.

Any story that has to do with this particular OC, will more than likely have the title of one of the major Arcana cards in a tarot deck. Seeing as there are a good number of those I shouldn't run out of new titles for the time being.


End file.
